Bloodline
by watercrystals
Summary: It started with Mary's parents. Following her death, John became a hunter too, which continued on to Sam and Dean. After a tragedy and life-changing decision, will Ben's future be the same? Can Ben break the family's curse of bad luck? AU - S6
1. Shattered Destiny

Author's Notes: _It started with Mary's parents. Following her death, John became a hunter too, which continued on to Sam and Dean. After a tragedy and life-changing decision, will Ben's future be the same? Can Ben break the family's curse of bad luck? AU. Set in the season 6 time period. _Also includes the resurrection of John later on, and Ben being Dean's biological son. It will also feature Castiel and a few others along the way. The course language and violence etc in this fic is no different from what is seen in the show. So if you can watch any episode, you can read this fic. Oh, and spoilers for season 6 if you haven't seen it yet.

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue \**

They were still talking.

Ben could see his mother through the window as she lay weakly in the hospital bed, talking to Dean with struggled effort and sadness. He couldn't seen Dean's face, so all Ben had to stare at for almost an hour was his mother's suffering.

It had happened so fast, Ben knew, as he stared and let his mind wander even as the image of his dying mother never faded. Dean had showed up suddenly and proceeded to become a part of their family for an entire year. Ben heard brief hints about how Sam had sacrificed himself for the sake of the world and the hell Dean had gone through to get to that point. Eventually, Dean drank and cried less, though Ben knew he'd never stopped hurting inside. He could see it in his father-figure's eyes every time he thought no one was watching him.

Ben was always watching him.

For a year, things weren't perfect, but Ben hadn't been happier. He felt like he had a father for the first time in his life, even if he never called Dean "dad", he knew the man felt the same way about him because he'd said so only hours ago. His mother had been kidnapped by demons, but Ben had gotten away. He called Dean from a payphone, since Sam had come back a few months earlier and broken the complete family Ben finally had. He didn't blame Sam, but resented that Dean had chosen to go with his brother than stay with Ben and Lisa, convinced he was keeping them safe in doing so. Dean had been wrong.

When Sam and Dean showed up, they found Ben hiding in his closest, terrified and upset.

Together they tracked where Lisa was and Ben had to go with them, since it wasn't safe for him to be alone when the demons had clearly been after him as well, yet there wasn't enough time to hide him somewhere else. Armed with a gun loaded with rock salt, Ben shakily followed Sam and Dean into a large warehouse. He couldn't think straight, he was scared of what might have happened to his mother, and above all Ben wished things could just go back to the way they were before.

Gunshots shocked him from his trance as Ben realised they were in a large room and his mother was tied up to a chair nearby, unconscious. Dean yelled something to him, yet it was Sam who grabbed Ben and swapped his shotgun for a knife. Staring at the blade with horror, since it had blood on it, Ben realised what he was supposed to do and ran to his mother. He cut the rope as she was waking up, feeling a bit better because he was helping her and she was fine. Sam and Dean fought demons nearby, yet it was all a blur to Ben, because all he could focus on was his mother.

And then she looked at him with a smile as her eyes turned black and her hands wrapped around his throat. Dropping the knife, Ben gasped for air, but could not make a sound. He winced and glanced towards the others, but they were barely able to keep several demons away and Ben just knew they could not help him now. Desperate, as his oxygen was being sapped and his neck hurt, Ben reached his fingers for the knife, having no idea what he would do with it if he actually got it. His fingers closing on the weapon, Ben clutched it and feebly tried to raise it, yet he was too weakened and pained by the idea of hurting his mother, even if he could see the demon staring back at him with glee.

Dean's shout echoed in the room as he suddenly appeared at Ben's side. The rest was a jumble. All Ben knew was that Dean had grabbed him and Sam fired rock salt at his mother. She fell backwards, but was soon on her feet again. The knife still in his hand, Ben stared as the demon stood there in his mother's body as as several more demons appeared. They wanted to make Dean suffer for something he and Sam had stopped, yet Ben wasn't really listening. Nothing else made sense to him until the demon had flung him backwards several feet. Ben groaned from the pain and sat upright, looking over frantically to see his mother on the floor. She lay on her back with Dean crouched beside her. Sam stood nearby and soon came to check on Ben.

There was blood and so much of it, pooling around his mother from her stomach. He saw her hand slip from the knife pressed into her stomach, which the demon had apparently done before it left her body.

And now they were at the hospital. Ben glanced away from the window as he saw Dean rise and head for the door.

'Is she okay?' Ben asked instantly.

He knew she wasn't because he had overheard the doctors telling Dean she was not going to make it. Ben hoped he'd just heard wrong, yet the pained and tearful look on Dean's face said it all. Shaking his head with grief, Ben wanted to yell and scream that his mother was going to be fine.

'She wants to see you.' Dean hardly managed the words, yet was determined to pass on the message to Ben. 'I'll be right here.' He added.

Ben shoved past Dean, still convinced his mother had made a mistake many months ago when she said they were going to be with Dean even if he argued it was too dangerous. Ben had tried convinced him to keep in contact with them, to still be around, and now look what had happened. Dean had been right in warning them and they hadn't listened, now they were paying the price.

'Mum?' Ben sank onto the edge of her bed and noticed her paled, sweating face and half-awake gaze. She was almost unrecognisable to him and Ben felt horrible about everything - her dying and his inability to save her.

'Ben.' Lisa whispered. 'I need you to be strong.'

'No, you're not going to die.' Ben said desperately. 'You can't. Please, don't leave me!' Tears covered his cheeks as he gripped her weakly outstretched hand and shuddered at how cold her skin felt. 'I need you, mum. I don't know what to do...please.'

'It's my time.' Lisa said. 'Ben, this can't be stopped. I am going to die. Soon.' She said bravely in her last effort to be strong. 'Dean promised you will go with him. You'll be fine.'

'No, I won't! Not without you.' Ben sobbed. 'This isn't fair.'

'I haven't...' Lisa swallowed. 'I haven't got much time. Ben, there's something-you...something you need to know. About...your father.'

'What?' Despite himself, Ben could not help being interested and stunned by what she was revealing to him. 'Do you know who my father is?'

'No.' Lisa said. 'But Dean...he has been like one in the past year. Ben, he might be your real father too. It's possible.'

'Why didn't you say something?' Ben tried not to be angry with her and knew he would regret it later, but his emotions were not letting him think straight.

'I had to know...if he would stay.' Lisa coughed before she continued. 'I love you so much, Ben...I always will. You have to be strong for me.'

'No!' Ben wailed and bent his head, resting his face against the mattress as he gripped her hand and tried to get himself together. After hearing to door open again and detecting a shadow nearby, he looked up to see Dean standing beside him with a tortured expression on his face.

'Why can't you do something?' Ben turned on him. 'Why can't you save her? You're supposed to save people!'

'I can't save everyone.' Dean said. 'I wish I could help your mum, I really do. You gotta believe me, Ben...I did everything I could.'

'Ben.' Lisa whispered again. 'I love you.'

Ben and Dean watched as her eyes slowly closed and nurses rushed in. They announced that she had slipped into a coma and that her visitors had to leave the room. Ben protested until he was pulled away by Dean. Sam joined them, looking lost and guilty, as they stood outside the room and watched Lisa being hooked up to tubes and machines.

Though Sam came and went, the pair who loved Lisa the most never moved from that spot. Until the very end, at almost midnight, when Lisa Braeden flat-lined. Dean was unable to move as Ben sank to his knees on the floor and wept. Sam stood nearby with a fresh cup of coffee and was shocked, as he had really thought that maybe Lisa could make it. The blood loss, damage and ordeal proved too much for her to handle.

On that cold night, her life had faded as her heart stopped beating and her eyes never opened again.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter One: Shattered Destiny ~<strong>

It was nine days later. Ben had stayed at the house with Dean and Sam, attended his mother's funeral, and was now moving slowly around his bedroom as he packed his _"essentials_" into a suitcase.

In one hour he would be leaving the last place he had seen his mother happy and alive. He was giving up a whole lifestyle to join Sam and Dean. The brothers didn't like it and had spent days trying to find somewhere else for Ben to go. In the end, they knew he'd never be safe anywhere else now the demons had their sights set on him. Adding to the fact that other than an orphanage, Ben really had nowhere else to go.

His favourite clothes and anything he really wanted to keep, were packed away in his suitcase as Ben moved to sit on his bed and stuffed earpieces into his ears. He increased the volume and let AC DC pound into his head, fogging out his pain and awareness of what was going on around him. He'd hardly said a word since the final night at the hospital and was still grief-stricken, but was stubbornly doing his best to be strong, just as his mother had asked him to, as her dying request for him.

Whatever the future had planned for Ben was wiped that night. Whatever destiny he had been heading towards, whoever he was meant to grow up to become...all of it, he felt, was gone now. Just as his mother was gone. A year ago Ben didn't care about any of that, didn't believe in destiny, nor had any great ambitions to be a doctor, a police officer, or whatever else those his age aspired to be. Since meeting Dean at the age of eight, Ben only ever wanted to be just like him.

And that meant becoming a hunter.

Until nine days ago, Ben thought being a hunter was about stopping monsters and travelling around the country with family, but now he knew the truth. The painful fact that it wasn't a bit dangerous, it wasn't a struggle against evil and bad motels...it was life and death. His mother had been taken by demons, had been possessed to attack her son and then stab herself, something she would never have done before or even considered. It cost his mother her life. She wasn't a hunter, she didn't want to travel around the country, she only wanted a stable home for her son to grow up in. And yet, demons had found her anyway. They hurt her, taunted her, and eventually killed her.

Ben had been angry at Dean for a few days, not talking to him and avoiding being near to him, blaming his once-father-figure for what had happened. Then he attended the funeral and saw Dean openly cry, though the man tried to hide it. Dean was lost and grieving too. He had warned them, he had told them that something might happen...and the very worst _"something"_ did.

Ben's gaze had trailed to Sam, shifting blame alongside his sight. Ben knew that if Sam hadn't come back, his family wouldn't have been broken up and Dean might have stayed. Sam ruined everything! His home, his family, his future...the lot of it. Ben stopped giving Dean the cold-shoulder and ignored Sam instead. It lasted almost an entire day, until the next morning Sam came into his room and asked if he was hungry. Ben shouted that he wasn't and told Sam to leave him alone. Sam stood there and said he won't pretend everything is okay, because it's not. He'd never really known his own mother, but he'd lost her too, and then his father. _"Losing a parent is never easy,"_ Sam told Ben._ "Just don't ever forget you're not alone...because you're won't be, not ever again."_

And so, Ben was left confused and unsure about whose fault it was that he didn't have a mother. Dean tried to warn them, Sam understood what it was like, and then...there were the demons. They had started this. Those monsters had broken into his home, stolen his mother, possessed her, and then slowly murdered her. Yesterday, Ben kicked his chair across the room, watching as it broken against his wall and left a dent. He felt to be just as broken, dented, and left behind. Sam and Dean appeared at the doorway, no doubt to see what had happened. Ben removed his angry gaze from the floor and looked at them. Then, with an ounce of betrayal, the tears came. Embarrassed, yet hurting too much to care, Ben pressed his face to Dean's shirt, crying for the loss of his mother and his future, for the anger he felt towards the demons, and the confusion of what he was supposed to do now. He asked Dean if it ever stopped hurting. At that moment, Ben appreciated Dean's honestly when he'd said _"No. Never._" It was always going to hurt, yet Ben knew, right then and there that, just as Sam had said, he wasn't alone.

And so, here on the ninth day since his mother's life had been taken...Ben blamed himself.

'Time to go.'

Ben looked up from the floor. Despite the music pounding into his ears, he had heard Dean loud and clearly. Shoving his ipod into the pocket of his jeans, Ben reluctantly nodded and waited for Dean to leave. Sighing with dread, he grabbed the handle of his suitcase, which his mother had bought him a couple months ago, and dragged it to the doorway. Pausing, Ben turned once to glance around him bedroom. As sadness welled inside him, Ben could not pull his gaze from the simple furniture and now-discarded belongings he would never see or use again. He hadn't lived in the house for long, yet it was home and Ben felt terrible about leaving it to live a life on the road without his mother.

'Ben?' Dean was back, placing a hand on his shoulder, and urged him away from the spot Ben felt frozen to. 'I know it's hard, but we gotta go.'

'I know.' Ben sighed again and turned his back on his room, descending the stairs for the last time as he avoided glancing anywhere else in the house. Stepping outside, he saw Sam leaning on the side of the impala, his arms crossed as he patiently waited. Ben, not saying a word, dumped his suitcase into the back seat and slid in beside it. With Sam seated in front of him and Dean to his left as he would be driving, Ben stared out the window and stuffed his earpieces back into place. Music filling his eardrums; he allowed _"Anything Goes"_ to be his sole focus for the moment, trying desperately to drown out the fading image of the house as driveway became highway.

With a quick decision, Ben turned in his seat and looked through the back window to catch one last glimpse of the home he was saying goodbye too. He was a few seconds too late...it was already gone.

~ B ~

Ben hated long trips. Really, he did. They dragged on and on with so little options to pass the time. Luckily, he had his music, so he was fine. Well, as fine as one could be after losing their mother, leaving the entire concept of _"home"_ behind, and travelling on the road with his father-figure and a man he still hardly knows.

Shifting in his seat, Ben glanced cautiously at Sam, though he could only really see the back of his head. He was wary, not because he didn't like Sam or lacked enough trust to be around him, just simply because he was indeed a stranger. Ben saw him a tiny bit the night the changeling had been killed, then again once or twice since the man came back after a year of being gone, and he'd heard stories from Dean. But, for all intents and purposes, Ben did not know Sam at all. Dean he could deal with, yet Ben was a bit nervous about sharing a car and motel room with Sam as well. He liked Sam, really he did, yet Ben could not help wishing it was just him and Dean - not Sam as well.

'You hungry?' Dean asked, glancing over his shoulder at Ben as they had pulled up at a gas station. Ben peeked out his window for a sign. Finding none, he settled for not knowing where the heck they were and couldn't be bothered asking.

'A little.' Ben replied.

His loss of appetite since his mother's death had started to fade the night before, so he was actually feeling a little starved. There was only so far soda and chips could get him. He'd only switched to a simple ham sandwich that morning because he knew his mother would disapprove of his choice of consumptions, and the lack thereof.

'Chips and coke good?' Dean asked as he opened the door, intending to get out and refuel the impala.

'No!' Ben said quickly, causing Sam to glance at him oddly through the rear-view mirror. 'I mean...maybe something warmer? You know, real food?' He sighed and lowered his gaze. Not hearing what Dean replied with, Ben shuffled through his list of songs on his ipod and wondered how long his battery would last.

'Listening to anything good?' Sam asked.

Ben didn't look up, not caring that Sam was trying to make conversation, and merely shrugged his shoulders in response. Looking back to the window, Ben amped the volume and assumed Sam had gotten the point. Watching cars drive by on the road while he waited for Dean to return, Ben tried so hard not to think about what had happened nine days ago or what he was facing in the days ahead. He had no idea, yet was not prepared to ponder his future just yet.

'Here you go.' Dean tossed a bottle of water to Ben, who caught it quickly. He then accepted the bag offered to him and peered inside to see what he was given. It was a plain meat pie, of course. Rolling his eyes, as even Ben knew the importance Dean placed on pies, he lifted it from the bag and took a bite.

'Thanks.' He remembered his manners, as his mother would want him to, and reached to open his bottle of water. Honestly, he'd had nothing against the coke yet didn't complain of its alternative. 'Where are we going?' Ben finally voiced a question that had been burning inside his skull for the past seemingly endless amount of hours since they'd left Battlecreek; which was almost ironic, considering what had happened there, leading to the loss of his mother and the farewell of _"home"_.

'South Dakota.' Dean answered as he started the engine.

'What's in South Dakota?' Ben frowned. He knew it was a few states over and quite a long way to go, in his opinion. Not that it was saying much, since one hour in a car and he wanted out.

'Bobby.' Dean said. 'We're gonna stay with him for a couple of days, try to figure out what our next move is.'

'What do you mean?' Ben caught the glance Dean and Sam shared, knowing instantly that he was missing out on a crucial detail. 'What aren't you telling me?'

'Nothing.' Dean sighed. 'I'm just saying...you've got to go to school, live your life, and we have to find a way to make that possible.'

Ben fell silent as realisation sank in. Dean was leaving him, again, and completely dismissing his mother's request for him to stay with Dean. Ripping the earpieces from his ears, ignoring the sharpness of the movement, Ben leaned closer in his seat as he was determined to fight for his cause.

'No!' Ben demanded. 'I don't want to stay with Bobby.'

'What's wrong with Bobby?' Dean frowned, entirely missing the point, though a sigh from Sam suggested that the taller man knew what Ben was referring to. Since Sam remained quiet, Ben hoped he was on his side, as he turned back to Dean and continued.

'Nothing.' Ben said. 'I don't know Bobby. Just like I don't really know Sam. I want to stay with you, Dean. You promised.'

'I didn't promise that.' Dean sounded annoyed. 'Only that I'd do what's best for you.'

'And being ditched by family...that's what's best for me?' Ben slumped back against his seat and turned his angered gaze towards the window, crossing his arms as he ignored the trees flashing by outside. 'You're a real dick sometimes, Dean.'

~ B ~

Though they had left Michigan in the morning, it was dark out by the time the impala finally pulled up outside Bobby's place. Parking the car near the garage, Dean remained still for a moment and glanced at Sam, who had hardly said a word since the moment back near the gas station.

'Alright, I'm ready. Spit it out.' Dean said to his brother, keeping his tone low as he knew Ben was asleep in the back seat.

'He's got a point, Dean.' Sam answered. 'How is living Ben with Bobby any different than him travelling with us? Bobby's a hunter too.'

'Don't you get it?' Dean frowned. 'Bobby's not hopping from motel to bad motel. He's got a house - a permanent fixture, which means Ben can go to the same school with the same people, all year long. He doesn't have to be dragged around all the time. You hated being the new kid all the time when we were younger, remember?'

'Yeah.' Sam said in a heavy tone. 'But I hated missing dad even more. He was hardly around...we almost never got to see him. I'd take that over the bad motels and frequently changing schools any time. Besides, he's a kid, Dean. Are you going to put the responsibility of raising him on Bobby's head?'

Dean had nothing to reply with, therefore he left the car and slammed the door, making sure to wake Ben from his slumber.

'Are we here?' Ben straightened from his slouched position. He looked out the window, but could only see darkness.

'We're here.' Sam nodded as he too left and vehicle and walked around to the back, opening the trunk to grab his bag and Dean's, since his brother had stormed off without it. Ben joined him and reached for his blue suitcase (which had been stored their several hours earlier). The boy paused for a moment as Ben almost wished he was back in the car.

'It won't be as bad as you think. You'll see.' Sam offered. He hoped his words were true, yet had been unable to remain silent when he saw the look of dread on the boy's face.

Ben looked up at him and rolled his eyes, gripping his suitcase as he turned to slowly follow Sam towards the house. Stepping inside, he looked around for Dean and saw his father-figure standing in the kitchen, talking to Bobby.

'Hey, Ben.' Bobby nodded to him, looking sympathetic and unhappy.

Without a word, Ben turned and stomped his way up the stairs, intending to find a room to stay in. A bedroom he hoped would be very temporary as he simply would not stand to have Dean leave him again. He'd just lost his mother, so Ben did not think he could cope with losing Dean as well. Because if he left him there with Bobby...Ben would never forgive him.

Dropping his suitcase near a single bed, Ben went to the door in effort to vent his frustration, as he had wanted to slam it close and let everyone know he was entirely against the situation. Reaching for the knob, he paused at the sound of raised voices, though it was clear that the three downstairs were at least trying not to be overheard. Assuming himself to be the core of the heated discussion, Ben ducked low and scurried as quietly as he could towards the stairs. Lying on his stomach, he inched down the steps a little until he could hear what they were talking about.

'He still has a chance!' Dean was saying. 'He can go to school here, have a room of his own, and a familiar place to return to each day. I'm trying to do what's best for him! He needs to live his life, not be dragged into ours, which by the way – sucks!'

'I understand that, Dean.' Sam said in irritation. It caused respect to swell inside Ben when he realised Sam was indeed on his side and trying to make Dean understand the other alternatives.

'But he's just lost his mother. You heard him – he doesn't know Bobby or me. He knows you. Right now, you're all Ben's got left. Maybe it's best for him to stay here, but not right now, Dean. He needs you.'

'I'm gonna have to side with Sam on this one.' Bobby added. 'And this place ain't kosher. The things I drag downstairs, the messes I have to clean up...believe me, he'll be better off on the road than staying here day in and day out.'

'It's a good theory, Dean.' Sam jumped in before his brother could speak. 'I want Ben to have a normal life too, really I do. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. But it's too late. His mother was killed by demons. He knows what's out there and that's never going to change.'

'So what, he's just doomed to end up like us?' Dean asked bitterly. 'Is that what you're saying?'

'No, I mean...ugh.' Sam went quiet as he obviously tried to think of a better way to convince Dean, as the current method wasn't working. 'Look, you lived with them for a year. Like it or not Dean, Ben considers you family. You heard him. He thinks you're ditching him, and well, you sort of are. I know you have good intentions. I'm not saying he has to be a hunter, just...'

'I think what Sam's trying to say is that you can have any sort of life in the world, but if you ain't got family to back you up than it ain't mean squat.' Bobby said. 'You of all people should know it's true. I ain't saying it's gonna be easy, but Sam's right...Ben needs you now. You're all that kid's got left.'

'So that's it?' Dean snapped. 'Just drag him around with us and hope for the best? I'm trying to fix dad's mistakes here, not repeat them!'

'There is a difference, Dean.' Sam said in a tone so low that Ben almost missed what he was saying. 'If things don't work out, we can explore other options. With dad, well...it was only the one road.'

'I don't want Ben becoming a hunter.' Dean said, less angry now as it was clear he was on the losing side of the argument. 'I don't want him to be cursed. Dad didn't think he had a choice with us, but here...right now, we have a choice. And I say no.'

'Is it really your choice?' Sam asked as he looked towards the staircase, alerting Ben that he had been caught eavesdropping. Wincing, yet jumping to his feet quickly, Ben did not wait to be scolded as he added his own opinions.

'I know what's going on.' Ben insisted. 'I can do the job you do. I want to.'

'Ben...'

'No, Dean...please!' Ben hurried down the stairs and joined them. 'Please listen to me. I know it's bad, okay? What happened to my mum, it was terrifying. But I can do this if you give me a chance. You say your dad raised you like this, that you didn't have a choice, right? Well, you're right...I have a choice here. And I choose this.'

'You don't know what you're saying.' Dean frowned. 'This isn't a game or lifestyle option. This is real. It's dangerous and you'll see so much crap that it'll mess with your mind, I mean it.'

'Being a hunter isn't a job, Ben.' Sam added. 'It's life. And there's only one thing you can count on: family. And it's not all or nothing at this point. I mean, you can come with us and not be a hunter...at least, not entirely.'

Ben looked from Dean to Sam, who each appeared unsure and serious yet had gone quiet in anticipation of his reply. He then glanced at Bobby, seeing the worry and hesitancy in the older man's face solidified that Ben should not take this lightly.

The idea of being a hunter had changed so much in nine days and Ben realised Sam was right. It wasn't a job, it wasn't something someone did until they knew what they wanted to do in life...because being a hunter is life. There was no turning back from it. He remembered how Dean had been, so full of nightmares and bad habits, yet as he looked at Dean now, Ben knew his decision. Life wasn't easy any way he looked at it. The pain of losing his mum wasn't going to change if he stayed with Bobby or went with Sam and Dean. Nothing they did was going to bring her back, no matter if he selected books over a rifle. He wanted to help people, to learn about the Supernatural and how to stop it.

Yet, above everything, the foundation of Ben's choice rested with a single memory of three or so years ago.

When he'd first met Dean, he had no idea the impact the man was going to have on his own life and way of thinking. From an unfamiliar guest at his eighth birthday party, to someone who taught him to stand up for himself, to his hero. Kicking those bullies and then helping the other kids escape, Ben had never felt more comfortable. It felt right, to be fighting for something, to ignore his own fears for the greater outcome. He liked being the hero because it felt so...right. And he wanted that again. Ben wanted to get rid of horrible things like demons and in doing so, rescue someone. He might stop another mother from being murdered, even if he couldn't save his own.

'I'll do it.' Ben nodded firmly to Dean, his mind set as his gaze impressed how serious he was because nothing was going to change his mind now. 'Teach me everything. I wanna help, Dean. Really, I do. I want to be a hunter just like you, only better...I'm going to do it right. I promise, I can do this.'

'No.' Dean said emotionally. 'I won't let you do it. Fine, you can come with us, but I am not training you become a hunter. End of discussion.' He added to the others and turned to march out of the room.

Sam and Bobby said nothing as Ben turned to watch Dean walk away. The boy was quiet as well. He knew what he had to do, because Dean thought he was making a mistake in wanting to be a hunter, but that's okay. Ben decided he'd just have to prove otherwise. One battle had been won, because Ben could go with Sam and Dean, which Ben knew was a success on his part. And of course, Ben was smart enough to know he'd pick up some tricks along the way, so it was only a matter of time.

Though no one knew it yet, being a hunter was in Ben's blood, and a simple _"no"_ wasn't going to change that, because deep down...Ben was a Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I will continue to use closer accuracy to reality, such as that it takes about 13 hours to drive from Battlecreek, Michigan to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I am also doing my best to keep everyone in character and the reactions true to those characters. This is the beginning of a long-term fic in which I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of and will continue to read.

So, please...will you take a short moment to write a review and share your thoughts? I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Nebraska

**Author's Notes:** A special thanks to Ballius and doylescordy for your reviews! :) Here is the next chapter everyone, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter Two: Nebraska ~<strong>

Ben was awake early the next morning, not only as a result of nightmares about his mother's black eyes and leaking blood, but also because he was paranoid that Dean and Sam would sneak out in the middle of the night and leave him there. Ben dressed in a rush and pulled his door wide open. He halted as he entered the living room and exhaled with relief when he saw Sam sitting at Bobby's desk, flipping through some papers with little interest.

'Hey.' Sam greeted him. 'I didn't realise you were an early-riser.'

'I'm usually not.' Ben replied. Sam seemed to understand as he nodded and fell silent, returning his gaze to the papers.

'There's orange juice in the fridge. I'm sure you can find some bread, and a toaster...if you're hungry.' Sam added. 'Dean probably won't be up for another hour at least.'

Ben didn't feel hungry, yet he walked to the kitchen anyway, unaware of Sam watching him oddly when he balanced a loaf of bread between his cheek and right shoulder. Sam frowned at the mannerism, as he was so used to seeing Dean do the same thing, yet how much could a kid pick up on such traits in only a year? He supposed it was possible, yet watching Ben for a moment felt like Sam was seven-year-old again, waiting for his big brother to make him breakfast. Shaking off those thoughts, he looked back down at his research and sighed, wondering how he was going to keep Ben busy for the next hour or so.

'Do you want some?'

Sam glanced at Ben again and was surprised by the question. He knew Ben had likely only asked because it was the polite thing to do, since the boy looked so confused and a bit awkward as he stood there beside the barley-working toaster.

'I've already eaten, thanks.' Sam answered.

Ben exhaled with relief and jumped as the toast popped. Taking it out, he buttered it and smeared the surface with some jam he'd found. Exhaling, he dropped the two pieces onto a plate and carried it into the room. Ben hoped he was allowed to eat in the main room because he was already sitting at a table and carefully pushing some books away to make room for his meal and glass of orange juice.

That was how Bobby found the pair a couple minutes later, as he walked into the room looking as though he had been awake almost as long as Sam had. Glancing once at Ben, Bobby checked on Sam's progress and exhaled with dread.

'Nothing?' Bobby guessed.

'Not really.' Sam frowned. 'Just a bunch of "ifs" and "maybes", mostly.'

Ben watched them from where he chewed his toast nearby, wondering what they were talking about yet did not want to intrude. He preferred for them to forget he was there, so he could eavesdrop and maybe learn something.

'What about you?' Sam asked Bobby expectantly.

'Yeah.' Bobby exhaled as he dropped a newspaper in front of Sam, showing an article with a bespectacled man on the front. The title read: _"Man Dies in Mysterious Murder"._

'Okay...what's so mysterious about it?' Sam wondered, not being in the mood to read the entire article.

'The usual.' Bobby shrugged. 'Locked doors, bloody mess, and no clues.'

'Great.' Sam muttered sarcastically. 'Well, it's in Nebraska, which is only a few of hours from here. Think Dean will take it?'

'Only one way to find out.' Bobby grunted.

'Can I see?' Ben asked as he rose from his eat, his empty plate and glass discarded in front of him. Seeing the suspicious glances aimed his way, he shrugged his shoulders and tried to appear casual. 'I can't read the paper?'

'Sure.' Sam sighed and tossed it over to Ben. 'Go ahead.'

Ben unfolded and pressed it out, his gaze scanning the picture of the victim and the title of the article. He wondered how they knew it could be a Supernatural thing from seemingly such little detail, unless Bobby had bothered to read it. Sinking back into his seat, Ben lowered his gaze to carefully read the article. When he was done, Dean had just walked into the room in mid-yawn.

'I feel like I just slept through a really boring party.' Dean glanced around. 'Why didn't anyone wake me?' He frowned and got a drink from the kitchen. 'Hey, Ben. You gonna leave that mess there for Bobby to clean up?'

'Huh?' Ben glanced over quickly. 'Oh.' He left the newspaper to carry his plate and glass back to the kitchen, frowning slightly at Dean as he did so.

'Well, while you were off getting your beauty sleep, I found a job.' Bobby said, which Ben snorted at with amusement.

'Where?' Dean asked tiredly as he rubbed his face with one hand.

'Nebraska.' Bobby said, glancing once at Sam as they both wondered if Dean was going to pack up and leave for a job, either taking Ben with him or not.

'What is it?' Dean questioned while Ben watched him from nearby, anxious about the same curiosity Bobby and Sam had.

'What, you want me to do all the work for you?' Bobby frowned. 'I don't know. Why don't you go check it out? That's still your job, right?'

'Fine. Grumpy.' Dean rolled his eyes as his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he seemed confused as he slowly raised the phone to answer, stepping away from the group as he listened. Pausing, with his face away from the others, he concealed his troubled expression and turned to Ben.

'Pack enough crap for a couple of days. The rest can stay here.' Dean allowed. 'No more, no less.'

'I can go?' Ben asked eagerly. 'For real?'

'Yeah, yeah...' Dean turned away when Ben rushed past him to the stairs, heading to pack his suitcase for the trip.

Sam and Bobby watched as Dean spoke in lowered tones on the phone, stepping further way so he wasn't easily overheard. Once he snapped his phone shut, Ben had emerged with his suitcase being dragged behind him. Dean glanced at the boy and hesitated, then turned to Sam with a heavy sigh.

'Ben, go with Sam.' Dean said. 'I'll catch up, probably by tomorrow morning.'

'Dean?' Sam asked. 'What's going on? Who was on the phone?'

'Cass.' Dean answered. 'It's nothing, really. A minor technicality, or whatever. Go; talk to people, find out what we're dealing with, but don't – and I mean it - don't do anything until I get there, okay?'

'What?' Sam was confused, though he understood the instructions he was being given. 'Are you sure? Can't Cass just shown up wherever we are?' He and Bobby were really surprised, given the recent heated discussions about Ben and the hunting life, that Dean would sent Ben away with Sam on a hunting trip for a whole day. Almost as though he wanted them out of the way so he could do something further reckless.

'No.' Sam said. 'We're not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about.'

'I don't know, Sam.' Dean growled. 'Okay? It's important and Cass said he only wants to talk me, here, tonight. I don't know what it's about, but if Cass was so specific than something's up, right?' He said. 'Look, I get it...it's out-of-the-blue and smells fishy. But it's about me. So, whatever it is, it's my problem. Just go already, I'll see you tomorrow. Or call, whatever.' He waved a dismissive hand.

'Are you sure?' Sam still hadn't moved.

Bobby and Ben remained the silent observers, wondering what was going on and yet realising it wasn't their place to say anything or ask a dozen questions at the moment.

'Would you just go?' Dean said. 'Before I change my mind.' He muttered under his breath, heard only by Sam and Bobby.

'Fine.' Sam huffed. 'But you call right after talking to Cass, okay? We'll see you tomorrow.' He sighed and shook his head with mild annoyance, turning to leave, yet paused at the doorway.

'Ben?' Dean spoke, making the boy freeze as he had been about to follow Sam. 'No matter what happens, you do _exactly_ what Sam tells you to, you understand me? You are there to learn, but not act. Only in a dire emergency are you to even _touch _a weapon.'

'Sure, Dean.' Ben nodded and tried to withhold his frown of disagreement, if only because he was convinced Dean wouldn't let him go otherwise.

'I'm serious, Ben.' Dean warned. 'If you disobey Sam...this will be your last hunting trip for a _very_ long time.'

'I get it.' Ben rolled his eyes. 'I'll do whatever Sam says. Can I go now?'

'Yeah.' Dean gave Sam a stern gaze, which his younger brother knew meant Ben was indeed not to do any physical hunting such as firing a weapon or even acting as back-up. If anything was to happen, they had to call Dean rather than face it themselves. Dean didn't say any of that, yet with one gaze, Sam knew.

'Sam?' Dean spoke and held up a reluctant hand, showing the keys to the Impala. 'Take her.'

Sam was surprised, yet said nothing, as he accepted the offer and slung a bag over his shoulder in which he had just gathered from nearby. With a nod of promise to Dean, Sam turned and gave Ben a nudge.

Dean stood there, still holding his closed phone, as he watched his brother and the boy he considered his sort-of son, walk out the door. A silence followed until the sound of the Impala's engine was heard, followed by the crunching of tyre against gravel. Once they had left, Bobby turned to Dean with a serious expression.

'What's this really about?' Bobby asked Dean, who refused to look at him as he went to get a beer from the fridge.

'The night Lisa died...' Dean sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor. 'Cass told me we'd have to talk. I don't know what about, but...well, given the circumstances, I wasn't sure if it was something I wanted Ben to overhear. I asked Cass what it was about; what was so damn important...'

'What'd he say?'

'It wasn't the right time.' Dean shook his head in irritation, sipping his beer once before he continued. 'Cass said I couldn't tell me until the time was right. And I'm guessing that's tonight. Whatever, it gives me a day to absorb whatever it is, which better be damn important. Besides, how far could they get on a case in a single day?'

* * *

><p>The drive from South Dakota to Nebraska started out awkwardly quiet as Sam drove and Ben stared dully out the window beside him. After an hour, Ben could not stand the boredom any further and hesitantly glanced at Sam.<p>

'What are we hunting?'

Sam hid a smile as he stared directly ahead at the road. '_We_ are not hunting anything. Dean and I, however...we're not sure yet.'

'Whatever.' Ben rolled his eyes as he had been doing a lot of recently. 'And you don't know? It could be nothing?'

'Yeah.' Sam shrugged. 'It could be nothing, or it could be something...that's what we're driving nearly 300 miles to find out.'

'How do you get used to this?' Ben complained. 'Sitting in car all day or what might be nothing? Don't you get sick of it?'

'Not really.' Sam said. 'It has it's moments, sure, but I dunno...I think it's when it's not nothing and we save a few people, well...it's usually worth it. I take it you don't like cars much, huh?'

'I do.' Ben said. 'Just not sitting in one for hours with nothing to do. Why don't you just fly a plane or something, wouldn't that be quicker?'

'Maybe.' Sam chuckled. 'Dean doesn't like to fly. Besides, it's hard to get weapons through customs, you know?'

'Yeah, I guess it would.' Ben fell silent again, wishing he could come up with something for a longer conversation.

Ben was still in a bit of shock that he was currently on his way to a town for a hunting trip. This is what he'd wanted, to not only learn to hunt, but at least see what exactly Dean and Sam did. Sure, they hunted evil things, but Ben only had their word to go by and a few brief stories. The closest he'd come to it, besides the changeling thing years ago, was seeing his mother's eyes turn black and the events that led to her death. Shuddering at the memory, Ben turned back to the window and fought for another distraction.

Sam glanced at the boy and frowned, making a quick decision even if he wasn't sure if it entirely complied to Dean's request. 'Hey, Ben?' He got the kid's attention. 'You still got a copy of the article with you?'

Ben looked over and was confused for a moment, then realised what Sam was talking about. He grabbed the newspaper article and flattened it to read the title again.

'Man Dies in Mysterious Murder.' Ben read it aloud.

'Alright.' Sam nodded. 'What's it say?'

'I've already read it twice.' Ben revealed. 'This guy with the glasses, the one who was killed, he's Alan Brass.' He said, seeing the brief raise of Sam's eyebrows to show surprise. Determined to impress the other hunter, Ben continued as he did his best to remember the main details. 'He was killed in his apartment. The doors were locked and there was a lot of blood.' Ben tried not to picture the scene. 'It said the police found no clues and no signs of a break-in.'

'So basically they've got nothing other than a dead body and a lot of questions.' Sam sighed with a nod of his head. 'Good job. Alright, so since there's no sign of a break-in yet the man is brutally dead, it could be a Supernatural thing.' Sam checked he had taken the right turn in the direction of Nebraska before he continued, even if he too had already read the article and knew the details.

'How do you find out what it is?' Ben wondered, his attention resting solely on Sam.

'There's a number of ways, depending on what it is. For this guy, we'd talk to the cops and see the body. We'd go from there, either looking up local legends or histories of the victim, the place they were killed and so on. Once we know that, then we can start to work out what might have killed him.'

'And the cops just tell you stuff when you ask them?' Ben couldn't believe it was so easy. 'Or let you see the body?' He pulled a face at the idea of looking at a dead guy at all.

'Er...not exactly.' Sam hesitated. 'We sort of have to...lie. They'll only really talk to another cop, so we sort of need to be cops.'

'But you're not a cop, are you?' Ben was a bit lost and didn't like the idea of so much lying.

'Have a look.' Sam indicated nearby. Ben lifted the tin container and looked inside, seeing badges and fake ID's for FBI agents, Federal Marshals, reporters...and others, but Ben hadn't seen them all because he'd slammed the container shut, giving Sam a displeased look.

'You pretend to be cops and lie, just to ask questions?' Ben asked. 'Did Dean lie to my mum? Did he tell her a bunch of crap too, to find the Changeling? Don't you ever get caught...I mean, are people really that stupid to believe you?'

Sam, having not unexpected Ben's reaction, paused before he answered and wondered if it was really about the lying or only to his mother. 'We only lie when there's no other way. You have to understand, Ben...lying comes with the job. The police won't tell just anyone and what we find out...most of the time it helps us stop whatever is killing people. Sometimes a little lie can save lives too. That doesn't make it right, I know. If there was another way, we'd use it, but there isn't.'

'Did Dean lie to my mum?' Ben repeated.

'I wasn't there.' Sam said honestly. 'I don't know. If he did, it was probably for a good reason. If we tell people we hunt monsters, they either laugh or think we're crazy. Sometimes, we also lie to keep them safe. Like I said, we don't lie if we really don't have to, but we have a job to do. A lie hardly compares to life or death.'

Ben fell quiet as he considered what Sam had said. Turning away, he looked back out the window and shoved his earpieces into his ears, not caring that his battery was almost dead or how he had to spend nearly a whole day with Sam. For now, he wasn't talking and just wanted to get the car ride over with. Sam said nothing either, leaving the boy to his music and pondering, as he tried to work out what was so important about what Cass might be telling Dean later that night.

~ B ~

The five-hour drive to Hastings, Nebraska concluded mostly as it had begun.

Sam parked the Impala outside the Rodeway inn, which was a little nicer than the motels he and Dean were accustomed to. Sighing, he got out and watched as Ben waited for an instruction to either wait or follow. Sam gestured for the latter.

'Is this where we'll be staying?' Ben looked around, thinking it wasn't too bad. 'Now long does this usually take?'

'Depends on the information and what we're hunting.' Sam replied as he looked around and then headed for the office with Ben following behind him. 'We usually stay in the cheapest motel available, but this will do.' He shrugged.

'Can I help you?' An aging man at the counter asked, looking from Sam to Ben with a confused expression. 'You and your son need a room?'

'Oh, he's not...' Sam went to correct the man, yet paused, knowing it would look suspicious otherwise if he didn't have a relation to the boy. 'Nephew.' He said quickly. 'Uh, a room please?' He got out a credit card and placed it on the counter while Ben stepped closer, paying rapt attention and seeming interested in being referred to as a nephew.

Ben considered Dean his father-figure, yet only now realised that in a way, it did make Sam his sort-of uncle.

'Two queens.' Sam requested. 'With an extra bed.'

'Alrighty.' The man nodded. 'Here's your key. Enjoy your stay.'

'Thanks.' Sam nodded and led the way back to the Impala.

'I saw the name on the card.' Ben accused as he grabbed his suitcase from the trunk. 'It's fake too.'

'Well, we don't exactly get paid for what we do.' Sam sighed, thinking it was going to be a long day and wished Dean was there to answer the boy instead. He pushed open the door to their room and gave it a quick glance before he turned to Ben, who was looking around with judging interest. The extra bed was already there, they noticed.

'Alright, listen up.' Sam exhaled. 'I'm gonna go talk to the cops. You need to stay here. It'll look suspicious if I bring you along, okay? If you become a hunter or not, you still need to be prepared. Dean lived with you for a year, right? So, you must have picked up on a few things about salt?'

'Yeah.' Ben said, even if didn't like being left behind. 'Salt and lock the doors and windows.'

'Right.' Sam nodded. 'Also, don't answer the phone, open the door to anyone, make any calls, or leave this room.'

'What am I supposed to do?' Ben complained.

'Watch TV.' Sam suggested. 'Read a book, listen to music...I don't care. Just trust me, okay?' He knew the boy remembered Dean saying Ben had to do what he was told, yet knew for a boy Ben's age...it was all good in theory.

'How long will it take?' Ben asked, his shoulders slouching in defeat.

'Not long.' Sam answered as he dropped his bag on the nearest bed. 'There's salt in the bag. Don't touch anything else. I'll be back soon.' He turned and left, remaining still outside as he waited for the _click _of the lock. Sam didn't really trust Ben with his assigned instructions and yet saw no other option for the moment. As he walked to the Impala and picked out an FBI ID, Sam knew this trip would be a whole lot easier for him if Dean had come along from the beginning.

Inside the room, Ben stood by the window and watched Sam drive away, through the section of the curtain he had pulled aside. Groaning with complaint, he stepped back and unzipped the bag Sam had left behind. Staring for a moment at the guns and various items, Ben reached for the salt, yet paused. He saw a book, or rather some sort of journal, sitting under a bottle of water. Looking to the window, as though expecting Sam or Dean to be standing there with disapproval, Ben hesitated. He snatched the salt bag and went about his task on the door and windows just as Dean had taught him. Once done, Ben returned to the journal and carefully lifted it out of the bag.

Wondering who John Winchester was, though he guessed it was Sam and Dean's father, Ben slid onto the bed and flipped open the book to read.

His eyes wide at the contents, he could not believe the goldmine of knowledge he had stumbled upon. Dropping it, Ben rushed to his suitcase and pulled out a spare piece of paper and a pen he always had at the bottom of his luggage for no apparent reason. Deciding that Sam's departure was an opportunity, Ben hastily started taking notes.

~ B ~

It was well after lunch when Sam returned, though he hadn't been gone for very long. He came back with some sandwiches and a bottle of coke for Ben. The boy seemed to be in a better and further compliant mood, yet Sam thought nothing of it as he mentally sorted through the facts he'd learned and eliminated possible monsters or beings that could have killed Alan Brass.

'You talked to the cops?' Ben guessed. 'Which ID did you use?'

'Yeah, as an FBI agent.' Sam nodded. 'I also talked to Alan's sister Stacy, who lived nearby. They don't know much.' He didn't say anything else, his mind on the case and Dean's future talk with Cass.

Looking over at Ben, Sam now felt a little uncomfortable to spend a day with the boy, since he knew so little about Ben and had never been one to babysit. What were they supposed to talk about, if not just the case? What was an appropriate bedtime for an eleven-year-old? What was he supposed to do if Ben didn't listen to him? Sam vaguely wondered how much sleep he was going to get that night.

For now, he had to teach Ben some of the basics, so their conversation went straight to the case.

'So, the cops think Alan knew his attacker, because the doors were locked and there was no forced entry. That's not an uncommon conclusion for them, since it makes sense when they don't know the stuff we do. However, I saw the apartment and the body, so I think we can rule out a werewolf or vampire, since they tend to leave more mess or obvious signs...well, obvious if you know what to look for.' Sam frowned.

'Like, bite marks on the neck?' Ben rolled his eyes.

'Uh, no. That's a myth.' Sam corrected. 'Anyway, with the firmly locked door and lack of destruction, I would say we can rule out a lot of monsters, leading to the high possibility of a ghost or demon.'

'How can you tell the difference between them if they can both appear or whatever without unlocking doors?' Ben said too quickly, causing Sam to look at him with an expression that clearly suggested the hunter was considering how much information he should be sharing. 'What, I can't ask questions?' Ben retaliated, as he would have if Dean had been the one to give him the same look. 'I want to know this stuff, even if I can't use it.' He almost added the _"yet"_, which had been on the end of his sentence when he'd thought it.

'Right.' Sam looked away. 'Sulfur; it's a substance left behind by demons and usually smells like rotten eggs. I didn't find any, so I used the EMF, which is-'

'Yeah, I know.' Ben interrupted. 'And?'

'I didn't find any sulfur, but the EMF indicated there might be something. I dunno, there's still not a lot to go on yet.' Sam said, ignoring the interruption.

'So...what now?'

'Now...' Sam reached for his laptop and placed it on a nearby table, looking over at Ben with a small smile. 'Research.'

'Can I do it?' Ben asked, once again surprising Sam. Since Ben was such a mini-Dean most of the time, Sam expected the boy to reject the idea of research as well, though he remembered seeing Ben reading a novel earlier.

'Sure.' Sam nodded and proceeded to explain what to look for.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon concluded with a red-orange sunset, Sam and Ben shared a pizza as their research continued. It took longer than usual, since Sam was instructing as well, yet after a few hours he no longer minded as much and it began to feel a little less awkward to be around the boy.<p>

Meanwhile, back in South Dakota, Dean was far more anxious. He paced the room until Bobby threatened to kick him out of it. With Bobby checking some books upstairs, Dean then drank while staring angrily at his phone or a nearby clock, until finally it was almost 8pm. Castiel appeared behind him, which started Dean even if he had expected the punctual presence of the angel.

'Hello, Dean.'

'Cass.' Dean exhaled. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing of importance. At least, not to you.' Castiel replied. 'I arranged this meeting because I need to tell you something.'

Despite the obvious being pointed out, Dean said nothing as he gulped the last of his whiskey and prepared himself for what was coming.

'Okay. Lay it on me.' Dean winced, not noticing the confused look on the angel's face, because he had closed his eyes. 'What do you need to tell me? Is it demons? Angels?' He opened one eye to peek at his company. 'Evil little clown midgets?'

'No.' Castiel told him simply. 'You and Sam stopped the Apocalypse. I have come to tell you that you will be rewarded.'

'Rewarded?' Dean frowned, his entire attention on the angel. 'For what? I thought God or whoever wanted the apocalypse to happen? Besides, Sam's back and the world isn't in complete ruin...isn't that reward enough?'

'Perhaps.' Castiel replied. 'We are in a position to give you more. I don't know why, but those are my orders.'

'Oh, so you're getting orders again?' Dean questioned. 'I thought God had left the building? Now you're back to being a good little solider?'

'Hardly.' Castiel did not give further details and merely continued with his message. 'Someone will...Someone you care about will be returned to you. A person who has done great service. I will find you and tell you more, when the time is right.'

'Who-what?' Dean was stunned, yet as he looked at Castiel to demand answers...the angel was gone. 'Friggin' Angels.' He grumbled. Shaking his head, Dean ignored Bobby, who had rejoined him with a curious expression, and got out his phone to call Sam. He was hardly surprised when his brother answered after mere seconds.

'Well?' Was Sam's greeting. 'How'd it go? What did Cass want?'

'You know Cass – I got a pile of angel mumbo-jumbo about someone being returned to me, or us. And apparently he's following orders again.'

'But...I thought God was gone, or on Earth?' Sam sounded confused. 'And what do you mean_ "someone being returned"_, or whatever? Are they bringing someone back? Who?'

'I haven't a got clue, dude.' Dean sighed and sat in the nearest chair. 'It can't be good, right? I quote, _"Someone you care about will be returned. A person who did great service"_. Then a bunch of crap about the_ "right time"_, which is just plain useless and downright annoying.' He complained.

There was a pause in the conversation as Sam thought about what Dean had said. He was distracted as he glanced over at where Ben was lying on his stomach and listening to music, while using Sam's laptop to research.

'What time should I tell Ben to go to bed?' Sam asked Dean.

'What?' Dean sounded further annoyed and a bit lost. 'Did you not just hear what I said?'

'Yeah, I hear you, Dean.' Sam sighed. 'But it's Cass. And there's nothing we can really do about it right now, not until he gives us more info. I am really uncomfortable here, okay? I mean, Ben...he's a great kid and all, but I am not cut out for this. What if he misbehaves? When should he be asleep by? I don't know what to do. Can you just...get here, soon?'

'That's adorable.' Dean mocked with amusement. 'What, big tough Sammy can't handle an eleven-year-old for one whole day?'

'Shut up.' Sam frowned with embarrassment. 'Just...what time does he have to go to bed?'

'Well, Lis...' Dean paused and swallowed, looking at the floor with an emotional expression. 'Lisa usually sent him to bed by nine. So, nine at the latest, I guess.'

'Alright.' Sam felt a bit bad for making Dean think of Lisa again. 'Thanks.'

'How's the case going?' Dean wondered, assuming that the subject of Castiel's visit was being ignored for now.

'Slow.' Sam exhaled. 'There's not a lot to go on. I've got Ben looking up local lore, history of the victim...the usual. So far, nothing. Alan Brass seems like a decent enough guy who just happened to be killed by a spirit, or demon...or about half a dozen other things. It's hard, you know? I mean, if this were any other case, I wouldn't care about leaving the room for so long to get the info, but with Ben...'

'You don't think you can trust him to stay put?' Dean guessed. 'Yeah, wise move. Well, I'm heading out now so I should be there in a couple of hours. Think you can handle it until then?' His last words were added with further tease and Sam's response was to hang up on him.

'You mind explaining a few things first?' Bobby asked sternly when Dean put on his jacket and was been about to leave. Pausing, Dean opened his mouth to give an excuse when he caught Bobby's look, and slumped back in his seat to update the older man.

Sam fidgeted in his chair as he tried not to feel nervous. He glanced at Ben and then his own watch, which indicated it was almost 9pm. Exhaling slowly, Sam stood and tried to appear to be in control.

'Ben?' He got the boy's attention by waved an arm.

'Yeah?' Ben pulled out his earpieces and looked over at his tall sort-of uncle-figure.

'I think we'll call it a night. Time for bed.' Sam said.

'But it's only nearly nine.' Ben complained. 'I sat in the car all day. Besides, I'm normally allowed stay up until ten!'

'Nice try, kiddo.' Sam said smugly.

'Fine.' Ben scowled and shut the laptop. 'I didn't find anything bad about Alan, anyway. Why do you think he did something wrong? I thought ghosts and demons went after innocent people?'

'Sometimes.' Sam shrugged. 'Not always. Ghosts usually have a very specific target, like someone who cheated on their wife or lives in the place where the spirit was murdered. We have so few leads, but a vengeful spirits is our best guess right now.'

'And-'

'No more questions tonight.' Sam interrupted. 'Time for bed. Dean's on his way, so he'll be here when you wake up.'

Ben, seeing no other choice, grabbed his pyjamas from his suitcase and headed for a quick shower. While he did that, Sam retrieved his laptop and glared at the web page the boy had been browsing, which detailed a rating chart for rock music from the 70's. Seeing Ben's login name as_ "highvoltage73"_, Sam could only roll his eyes. He may not prefer Dean's music taste, but Sam had grown up around it enough to know the username was a reference to AC/DC.

'Sometimes I swear that kid could be Dean's son.' Sam muttered to himself a few minutes later, with an amused smile.

'I could be.' Ben replied, having overheard just as he stepped out of the bathroom. 'I mean, mum didn't know.'

'What?' Sam stared at Ben, having thought Dean was completely certain sure the boy wasn't related.

'Nothing.' Ben said quickly, wishing he hadn't said anything. 'Er, goodnight.' He said and dove into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck as he closed his eyes and feigned sleep. He shouldn't have said it, yet it was frequently on his mind, so it had slipped out. Some of this mother's last words...that there was a chance of Dean being his real father.

Sam stared at Ben for a moment, before moving to switch off one of the main lights to make it easier for the boy to sleep. All thoughts on the case gone, Sam considered what Ben had said about Dean possibly being his father. Annoyed at his brother, Sam turned towards the door and proceeded to wait for Dean to show up. He sent Dean a message earlier to let him know which room they were staying in and that Ben was in bed.

~ B ~

So when Dean knocked on the door hours later, Sam rose to open it and glared as his big brother passed by the drop a bag on the middle bed, looking tired and bored.

'We have to talk.' Sam stated.

'Already?' Dean groaned. 'I've used up my quota of talking for today.' He complained as he sat on the end of the bed and looked over at Sam. Seeing the expression on his younger brother's face, Dean paused and wondered what was going on. He glanced once at Ben, but the boy was clearly fast asleep.

'Did you know?' Sam asked. 'That Lisa never confirmed who Ben's father was?'

'Whoa, what?' Dean stared. 'We're talking about that? Sam, she told me Ben isn't mine. It was some trucker dude, or whatever. She had a blood test done or something.'

'So she knew who Ben's father is?' Sam faltered a little. 'What's his name?'

'I don't know!' Dean retaliated. 'He's not me.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Dude, what the hell?' Dean stood. 'Where is this coming from? Did Ben say something to you? Well, it's not me! Lisa said so.'

'And you just believed her?' Sam continued. 'Ben thinks you might be. Apparently, Lisa didn't know who his father is.'

'Yes, I believe-what?' Dean was confused, annoyed, and tired. He did not want to be having this conversation, not now...not after Lisa was gone. 'I am not...who cares? What difference does it make?'

'You really don't know if he's yours.' Sam realised, shocked and in brief disbelief. 'I thought...Dean, have you looked at the kid? I mean, really? He is so much like you! The same music, the same style, the mannerisms...hell, he even looks like you.'

'Shut up.' Dean groaned and wiped his face with his hand in stress. 'We are not discussing this. Period.'

'Dean, he-'

'I know!' Dean said only just loudly enough to be shouting yet not quite with the volume to wake Ben. 'Just drop it, Sam. He's not my kid.'

'And yet, he is...biological or not.' Sam said, ignoring his brother's request not to talk about it. 'Don't you want know the truth?'

'No. I don't.' Dean said firmly. 'If Ben is mine, really mine, then fine. But if he's not? We'd be ruining his life for nothing. If he's not a Winchester then he's not cursed, and the best thing for him is to be as far away from us as possible. So no, I don't want to know the truth.'

'You don't want to lose him.' Sam noticed with a little sadness.

He said nothing else, mostly because Dean had stormed off to the shower. Sam looked over at the still-sleeping Ben and wondered if the boy could truly be his nephew. He knew, that if they found out the truth than there was no going back. It would be an alternative life far away or a hunter's life with them. Right now, they were in the middle and Sam understood that it was exactly where Dean wanted things to stay.

* * *

><p>Most of the next day passed by without much interest for Ben.<p>

Dean and Sam took turns staying at the inn with him while the other went out to talk to more cops, neighbours and anyone who either knew the case or Alan Brass. Dean often quizzed Ben about rock music, whereas Sam made sure he had been paying attention in regards to the case. Ben spent most of the time on Sam's laptop, except when either of the adults needed it. He wished he'd brought more than a single book with him, though Ben had not expected to just sit around most of the time while on a hunt, even if he wasn't actively participating.

Shutting his book with annoyance towards his boredom, Ben glanced over to see Dean and Sam talking quietly at the doorway. They seemed unsure about something and kept glancing at Ben, so the boy knew it had to be about him.

'What's going on?' Ben asked.

'Stay put.' Dean said. 'Sam and I have to check something else. We should be back in a couple of hours. Do not leave this room. Lock the door when we leave and don't forget the salt.'

Ben nodded and watched the pair as the door closed. Growling with irritation, Ben marched to the window and watched the Impala drive off for what must have been the tenth time that day. He didn't know if it was good or bad, yet the frequent question-asking and trips to the library made hunting much less heroic than he had expected. But not any more, because Ben was tired of waiting around and doing nothing.

Grabbing his jacket, Ben pocketed the keys to the room and quickly salted the door. He grabbed a pocket knife from his suitcase and a few scraps of paper. Stepping over the ring of salt, Ben glanced around the area once before he locked the door and headed across the street from the Rodeway inn. Anxious, Ben continuously looked around in case the Impala wasn't far away, as he strolled towards a nearby shopping center he had looked up the location for on Sam's laptop earlier.

Stepping inside the air-conditioned building, Ben approached a store and bought a chocolate bar with some money he had left over from a birthday. He felt a bit bad about using it, since it was from his mum, but he didn't care too strongly at that moment. Feeling free, Ben exhaled and continued walking past stores and people. His sights were set on a book store, something he was sure Dean would find amusing. Ben located the two books he wanted and bought them quickly, not wanting to be away for long, even if Sam and Dean were meant to be gone for hours.

'That stupid room.' Ben complained to himself. 'I didn't sign up to be a prisoner.' He said, turning quickly and bumping into someone. 'Sorry!' He apologised quickly.

'Watch where you're going, lad.' The man with a beard and greying hair frowned. 'These are dangerous times. Where's your parents?'

'Oh er, my dad's waiting outside. And my uncle's in there.' Ben pointed randomly to the nearest store, which sold groceries. The lie had slid off his tongue so easily that Ben realised he owed Sam an apology. Lies were easy and sometimes necessary, Ben knew, as the stranger nodded and seemed to believe him.

'Well, just be careful. You don't want to end up like Lonnie.' He muttered and turned to leave.

'Who's Lonnie?' Ben asked.

'You don't know the legend?' The stranger seemed surprised, considering the recent report of a similar death in the newspaper yesterday. 'You're not from around here, are you?'

'I'm passing through.' Ben replied. 'I've researched tons of stories here though. But nothing about someone called Lonnie.'

'Well, that's because we don't publicise it.'

'Oh.' Ben realised he may have stumbled upon something useful. 'Could you tell me?'

~ B ~

Over an hour later, Ben slipped back into the room and glanced around in mild panic. Sam and Dean weren't there, as evidenced by the missing Impala, and Ben felt relieved. He had been worried the man wouldn't stop talking. He learned about Lonnie and so many other things involving Hastings, Nebraska. There were over 25, 000 people in the city. It was located in Adams County and had two airports. It boasts of the largest whooping crane display in the country, and the lake is ideal for a variety of activities. Ben cared for none of that.

His mind was only occupied with Lonnie Carlson.

He saw Sam's laptop on the nearby table and paused, wondering how he was going to explain this to Sam and Dean. His heart pounding in his chest as he frantically tried to work out what to do and recover from running the entire way back to the inn, Ben dumped his purchases in his suitcase and stood over it, contemplating his discovery.

The door opened suddenly and Ben was profoundly startled, causing odd looks to be aimed his way by Dean and Sam.

'Ben?' Dean frowned as he looked around the room for a threat. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah!' Ben nodded quickly. 'Sure. Fine.'

'Okay, spill.' Dean narrowed his eyes. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing!' Ben insisted, feeling trapped and fearful of getting in trouble. 'I was...'

'Yeah, don't bother with the excuse.' Dean sighed. 'Out with it. Did you leave the room?'

'No.' Ben lied weakly and knew he was caught. 'Okay...I did, but it was just for a second!'

'Ben!' Dean growled.

'Where did you go?' Sam jumped in, leaving Dean to pace and mutter cusses to himself for a moment in the process of cooling down.

'Just down the street.' Ben gulped. 'I'm sorry! It was boring here and you wouldn't let me do anything. I just wanted a new book to read and some fresh air, that's all.'

'You could have asked.' Sam reasoned. 'You have to trust us when we tell you to stay here.'

'You snuck out for a book?' Dean realised. 'That so is not worth the risk, Ben! You were told to stay here or else you're going back to Bobby's and staying there for a long time.'

'No!' Ben pleaded. 'Please, don't...I found out something. There was a man...'

'Talking to strangers too? That's just...Damnit!' Dean grumbled again.

Ben froze and realised a number of things at once in the space of a few seconds that felt much longer. He hardly knew Sam and he hadn't seen Dean this angry except once or twice, therefore Ben knew he was in a lot of trouble right now. He also realised how badly his break for freedom could have gone, all for a book and some chocolate. Ben had promised to do what he was told and in less than a few days, he had already proven to be untrustworthy and disobedient. Lowering his gaze, Ben wondered if what he wanted to say and how he felt was going to make any difference to the situation.

With nothing left to lose, he decided to take the chance.

'I can't sit around in this stupid room when I know something killed a man and it's getting away. I have this feeling, this instinct I can't control...I know something bad is going on and I don't want it kill again.' Ben said boldly. 'I researched and found nothing. You're asking questions and checking on things, but you're like experts on the Supernatural so why don't you have any idea of what's going on?'

'It's not always that easy.' Sam replied. 'These things can take time, Ben. There are too many variables at this point. We have to be sure.'

'And you know what doesn't help?' Dean said in a raised tone. 'When you don't do what you're told. If we had come back to find you gone, what then? No really, tell me...how did you think this was going to work?'

'I thought I'd be doing more!' Ben retorted angrily. 'There is a monster or-or a ghost out there and I'm sitting here reading a book. I know what's going on! I could help you.' Frustration deflated, Ben exhaled and sat on his bed, looking away for a moment as he lifted some papers from his pocket.

'Since you probably hate me and are going to send me back to Bobby for eternity, here.' Ben sighed. 'There's a legend being covered up because no one writes about it or anything. It's about a girl, Lonnie Carlson. She was murdered twenty years ago. I looked up where she was buried and it's sort of in three places. Her bones are at the graveyard where she was killed, but her skull is somewhere else. Her hair was donated to her mother for a doll, so I guess if you fine those...the usual salt and burn would get rid of her, right?' Ben looked over at them as Sam accepted the notes.

'Wow.' Sam raised his eyebrows, despite the trouble the boy was in and the important rule he broke to get the information. 'I'm impressed.'

'Don't encourage it.' Dean said to Sam as he turned to glare at Ben. 'You got all this from one guy?'

'And a local lady at the bread store.' Ben added. 'I also used the computers at the shopping center, so I'm broke.' He looked downwards at the floor.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, not entirely sure what to do, yet neither could deny that Ben's reckless actions had given them a huge lead on their case, right when they'd been about to call Bobby for help. It wasn't a particularly hard case, just so few clues and too many usual possible causes to be certain.

'We'll talk about this later.' Dean told Ben. 'For now, we burn some bones.'

'Can I come?' Ben jumped up eagerly. 'Please? I'll dig the hole, or anything...even just hold the flashlight. Please, Dean?'

After a long moment, in which Sam and Ben wait anxiously for Dean's reply, they where finally granted the answer they had not been expecting.

'Fine.' Dean nodded. 'This one time. Then you do what you're told or I will seriously drive you to Bobby and you'll be staying there - I don't care for how long.'

Ben stepped back at the caution and felt nervous when he knew how serious Dean really was about his threat. Regretting, though only partially, his venture outside earlier, Ben ducked his head with shame and nodded in agreement. The eleven-year-old attempted to remain regrettable and miserable, even as his heart quickened at the idea of finally going on an actual hunt, even if it was only to burn a pile of bones.

As he thought upon the pending event, Sam and Dean glanced at each other and wondered how Ben knew so much about the process of getting rid of a spirit since they were sure neither of them had told him the fine details about things like locks of hair and the involvement of salt.

~ B ~

Meanwhile, many hundreds of miles away in another state, Castiel and two other angels stood in an empty, blackened field.

They each looked down at a body resting on a small patch of green grass, in which was very alive, though unconscious. It was not normal for this particular person, considering that only hours earlier...John Winchester had been deceased and long-ago cremated.

'It is time.' Castiel said and turned to the angel at his side with a tone of instruction and importance. 'Wake him.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> John won't actually be properly brought into the story until chapter 4, just to let you know, as there's a few things that need to happen first. Anyway, thank you for reading and could you please take a moment to send me a review? I would really like to hear your thoughts about this fic so far. Anything at all you'd like to comment on, I'd like to hear it.


	3. Certain Truths

**Author's Notes:** I apologise for the delay on this chapter - I had some things to work out and life got busy. Anyway, here's chapter three, which is a bit longer than I had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter Three: Certain Truths ~<strong>

The drive to the nearest cemetery in Hastings was short, but felt much longer for Sam and Ben who had to listen to Dean's instructions.

Ben tried to act as though he was learning how to salt and burn bones for the first time, even when he already knew from what he'd read in John Winchester's journal. Telling Dean that, however, would mean he'd have to confess to his sneaky reading, which Ben was certain he would not have been permitted to do. Especially when Sam had told him that day not to touch anything else in the bag besides the salt. With his recent disobedience in mind, Ben was being extra careful not to let them know anything else that could have him excluded from hunting or travelling with Sam and Dean.

The idea of salting and burning dug-up bones to vanish a spirit had seemed exhilarating, yet ordinary, at first. Then Ben got out of the Impala and looked towards the shadowed, misty graveyard bathed in moonlight, and wasn't so sure. Hesitating, Ben gulped and turned to Dean to see what he was doing.

Noticing Sam walking around the car, Ben followed him and watched as the trunk was opened to reveal a dangerous variety of tools and weapons. He'd seen them once or twice before, and he still wasn't able to look at them long enough to work out what exactly was there. He'd mostly seen guns, knives, and an assortment of containers or bags, but the concept took on an entirely different meaning when one of those items was handed to him.

'You okay?' Sam asked.

'Yeah.' Ben lied as he stood there with a bag of salt in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

Sam balanced a flashlight as well, with a container of gasoline, and a shotgun. Dean joined them and effortlessly picked what he needed from the trunk without having to work out where it was or think on the implications of using them. He placed a shovel over his shoulder while gripping his own gun, then turned to lead the way through the rusty gates, while Sam slammed the trunk closed.

As their flashlights were turned on, Ben hurried to keep up with them and switched on his own. He looked warily at the tombstones they passed, thinking the pieces of stone seemed much more intimidating than he'd expected. He tried not to think about the last time he was in a graveyard, which had been during his mother's funeral. And there he was again, surrounded by the resting places of the dead, now preparing to disturb one of the rotting bodies to set it on fire.

'Okay, we need to find Lonnie Carlson's grave.' Dean announced. 'We'll split up, and shout if you find it.'

Ben was surprised by the instruction when Dean let him become briefly separated from the pair, and he was much less eager to do than before. Ben glanced around the area bathed with moonlight and filled with creeping shadows, and wanted to protest leaving Dean's side. Ben hesitated when he saw how focused Sam and Dean looked, as though they knew the job had to be done and were almost bored to be doing it. Ben could not comprehend how mundane the task could be when it was so new and scary to him, but he wanted to prove he could handle it.

Unable to let them know he was anxious about being there and what they had to do, Ben inhaled and tried to be brave by telling himself he was going to be a hunter so he'd have to overcome places like this. He just had to get used it, and if Dean wasn't worried than everything was going to be okay.

It was unfamiliar and daunting, but Ben knew he just had to concentrate on what was important.

Shining the beam of his flashlight over the names etched upon the stone tombstones to his right, Ben began to seek the recognisable name belonging to the vengeful spirit they were hunting. It was what he wanted, to be a part of the hunt, and yet Ben really preferred the night to be over.

He didn't know Sam had expected him to ask questions, whereas Ben didn't need to inquire what use a gun would be against a ghost. He already comprehended those facts, from what he'd heard and seen in the past, but mostly Ben knew everything he felt he had to regarding rock salt from what he'd read in the journal. His mind once again fell into the abyss of his memories regarding his mother's final night, when she'd been possessed and was shot with rock salt to slow down the demon inside her. It was unlikely Sam or Dean had forgotten that detail, and yet they'd still expected more questioning from Ben. There was no time to be suspicious, however, as they had to locate the tombstone and take care of business first.

Ben paused halfway along the third row, and lifted his head to look around with the feeling of being watched. The wind had increased and the beams of light from the other two flashlights were quite a distance away.

The boy felt very vulnerable as his brown gaze swept over the dark shadows around him and the rustling leaves across the grassy ground. His breath became foggy and the temperature decreased, as his flashlight flickered a little. Gulping, Ben darted his sight in every direction to try and find the cause of his instinctive unease. The tombstones and shadows remained unchanged in appearance, but Ben knew something was out there watching him.

He took a step backwards and the heel of his shoe hit something, which caused him to stumble. Sitting on the cold ground of grass and leaves, Ben's eyes widened with shock and fear when a girl several years older than himself materialised in front of him. She was dressed in a pale dress covered with aged blood stains and dirt. He looked up at her face, which was curtained by her messy, almost-black hair, and saw how empty her eyes were.

He could see her anger, her hatred, in her gaze and heard it the snarl she released as she raised her hands like claws.

Ben's voice was caught in his throat, disabling him from calling out to Sam or Dean. Tearing his attention from the ghost for mere seconds, Ben kept hitting his flashlight against his palm in unsuccessful effort to make it work again. He stopped, and noticed the bag of spilled salt nearby, which he'd dropped when he'd fallen down.

'Liar! Liar! Liar!' Lonnie hissed fiercely.

In a motion as fast as blinking, the ghost appeared inches from his face with her clawed hands poised to strike him. Ben, in a moment of desperate panic, blindly seized a handful of salt and waved his hand through the air to sent the handful of salt flying through her middle. She vanished instantly, and his flashlight flicked back on.

Ben sat there, gasping for air, and could not believe what had just happened. He spun around, and shone the light onto the grave he had stumbled upon. Lonnie's name was clearly etched in front of him, being the likely explanation behind her abrupt appearance.

'Ben?' Dean's voice called out to him. 'Everything okay?'

Ben looked up frantically to see how far away the other two were, realising they'd probably only noticed the erratic or lacking motions of his flashlight. He believed if they knew Lonnie had appeared and he'd been in trouble, they'd have rushed to help him without hesitation. Ben wanted to shout he'd almost been attacked by the ghost, and that he'd found her grave, but halted instead and decided not to. This was his chance. Swallowing, Ben called back with the honesty of having tripped over.

With no mention of finding the tombstone they were looking for, the search continued.

Ben, exhaling again, got up off the ground and looked down at where the real Lonnie was buried. He wondered how he was going to dig up the bones without the shovel Dean had, or what he could use to burn them other than the gasoline Sam carried. Defeated by the truth of not being able to do it on his own, Ben glanced at the circles of light in the distance and frowned.

'I found it!' Ben told them.

He turned and came face-to-face with Lonnie's deadened glare once again. He froze, as one encounter was not enough to make him accustomed to having an angry, vengeful spirit preparing to kill him. Luckily, this time Sam and Dean had noticed her appearance and came running over.

'Go away!' Ben yelled.

He thrust another handful of salt at the ghost, which went through her face, and experienced the renewed relief of her disappearance. He felt stronger, knowing all he had to do was throw salt at her, and it was what enabled him to overcome the shock of it all.

'I'll do it.' Ben quickly told Dean, who had reached for the shovel.

The two hunters glanced at each other at the boy's request. Sam shrugged and aimed the gun carefully around the area as he kept a watchful eye out for Lonnie, while Dean paused then handed over the shovel and joined his brother.

It only took several minutes for Ben to regret his decision. It was hard work, digging up a grave, and he had not considered how deep the coffin was actually buried. On the verge of succumbing to his sweating exhaustion, Ben looked up and caught the smirk on Dean's face when he'd checked his progress. Ben knew his father-figure was hoping he would hate the physical agony of properly being a part of a hunt, and that it would discourage him from insisting he join in. Fuelled with restored determination, Ben lurched the shovel forward and winced at the sound it made when it contacted with the still-buried coffin.

'Now what?' Ben looked up out of the hole at Dean and was surprised to realise how far away he and Sam were.

'Break it open with the shovel if you can.' Sam was the one to answer, as Dean was busy shooting Lonnie with the salt-loaded gun.

Ben nodded and hit the coffin lid over and over until it finally splintered. He was partially distracted by the gunfire overhead and sounds of struggle, as he shifted the pieces of wood to reveal the interior. Pulling back as the skeleton was illuminated Dean's flashlight, when he tried to focus on Ben, the boy cringed and couldn't stop staring at the decayed bones he had uncovered. Is this all that became of someone after they died and were buried? Was his once warm and beautiful mother going to deform into nothing more than flesh and bones? The sight shocked Ben, and he wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

He turned to climb out of the hole, but nervously noticed how deep it really was, and he wasn't able to get out on his own.

'Dean!' Sam alerted his brother.

Ben gasped when Lonnie appeared behind Dean, but the man reflexively spun on the spot and fired a round of rock salt through her chest. Sam acted just as quickly, as he bent down and grabbed Ben's outreached hand to pull him up out of the hole. Ben staggered sideways when Sam released him rather suddenly, pointed his gun at the ghost as well.

Lonnie was getting harder to aim as her anger increased to the point that she managed to grab a hold of Dean and throw him several feet.

Ben couldn't move as he stared at the rapid movements and high tension while Sam and Dean struggled against the spirit. They'd grown up knowing how to hunt the Supernatural and had years of experience, and yet it was still a battle for their life. Ben thought it would be easier, cleaner, and the truth was a harsh slap of reality. But once his mind handled the fact it wasn't as he had imagined it, Ben knew what he had to do. He couldn't stand idle when he could be doing something to help, unlike the time when he'd been eight-years-old and his sole purpose had been to get away.

Ben looked around until he spotted the fallen bag of salt, and the gasoline.

He knew he should have asked what he was supposed to do, in order to keep up the impression of not having prior knowledge, but instead Ben didn't think and only acted on instinct. It was as though deep down his body knew what to do, and it was just a matter of his mind having to catch up. As another round of gunfire filled the air, Ben jumped forward and grabbed the bag of salt. He hurried to the hole and poured the salt over the bones below in the fractured, aged wooden coffin. The gasoline went in next, and all he needed was a lighter to complete the job.

Remembering Dean had draped his jacket over a nearby tombstone, Ben went to it and sorted frantically through the pockets until he found the silver item.

Running back to the hole, Ben had forgotten to check the area first and yelled out when Lonnie grabbed him from behind. Her hands were sharp, but not enough to make him bleed, though she did throw Ben backwards until he landed on the grass with a wince of rough impact. The lighter had slipped from his hand during the fall, but Ben wasted no time trying to find it in the darkness lit only by three fallen flashlights and the moonlight far above. Gunfire went off and yells were heard, but Ben's only focus was on the lighter.

He barely saw it reflecting the light of the moon, and despite feeling bruised everywhere, Ben crawled over to it to clutch it in his hand.

'You bitch!' Dean yelled.

Ben looked up in time to see Dean hitting the side of a grave, which chipped from the collision, and scraped his arm. Sam was instantly at his brother's side to vanish the ghost before she could do more harm, and Ben was left several feet away on his own. Lonnie's actions were faster and more dangerous, so the pair momentarily focused on her instead of Ben or the bones, both which were not Lonnie's primary interest.

Trusting them to handle it, as they had probably done this a hundred times before, Ben stood over the unburied skeleton in the ground and dedicated himself to putting a stop to what was going on. He flicked the lighter as quickly as he could, but the flame would not stay and constantly vanished again.

'Come on, come on...' Ben urged desperately, looking over his shoulder to see how the others were doing.

He was stressed that the ghost was going to get them before he was able to burn her bones. He was scared, not as much for his own life anymore, but for the lives of the only two people he had left in the world. They had saved him, now more than once, and Ben refused to let them down when they needed him - but was terrified he would.

The flame remained and Ben was careful to keep it lit, as he reached to the ground for a twig. He watched as the thin wood burned at the end, ensuring it had properly caught on fire before he dropped it into the hole. Ben stared down at the burning twig, which contacted with the gasoline and covered the skeleton with flames in a fast chain reaction.

Anxious, Ben revolved around to watch Lonnie as she screamed and burst into flames.

The darkness and eerie silence of the graveyard returned.

The ghost was gone, but Ben hadn't moved. He remained fixated on the spot, staring at the space of grass where the ghost had vanished. He didn't even notice as Dean got up and Sam lowered his gun. The pair looked over at the eleven-year-old boy, who had just destroyed his first spirit, with unexpected efficiency.

'Ben?' Dean asked.

'I'm okay.' Ben nodded, his line of sight remaining set on the shadowed patch of grass. 'How could she disappear like that?' I mean, the skull wasn't there and her hair was donated to her mother for a doll.' He remembered.

Ben finally looked away, taking in the sight of the cemetery that was equally creepy as before but far less intimidating once he'd been victorious. That changed when he remembered another fact, one he wished he could have forgotten.

'Lonnie was killed here.' Ben whispered.

It sent prickling chills through him to realise Lonnie had been murdered in the same graveyard she'd been buried in.

'Maybe she wasn't holding on as tightly as we thought?' Sam shrugged and looked at Dean, who was equally unsure why Lonnie had vanished when parts of her remains were still missing. 'I don't know.' Sam admitted. 'But burning her bones tonight...it's a start.'

~ B ~

The ride back to the inn was quiet.

Ben sat in the back seat, reminiscent of when he'd left behind the only home he'd known, and stared out through the window. He didn't have music pounding in his ears, and his thoughts weren't flooded with memories he wasn't ready to face, but Ben was equally resigned and lost.

He had gone on his first unofficial hunting trip. Though it wasn't over yet, he knew he was never going to forget that night, just as he would never forget the way his mother's eyes had turned black with the evil overtaking her. He'd seen a ghost, a real one, and she could have killed him. Lonnie could have killed Sam or Dean, if Ben hadn't acted fast enough. Would she have, if he hadn't been there? Or was he underestimating them for the first time since he'd met them when he was eight-years-old?

Ben didn't know what to think, because he'd always seen the Winchesters as some sort of heroes who get rid of the evil in the world, and yet they'd been injured and thrown around as though they were just people. It was a hard thing to do, to let go of the idealistic idolising view he'd had of Dean, and see the man underneath it all. He was still a hero, but one that could get just as hurt as every one else.

And it scared Ben.

It scared him more than Lonnie appearing to attack him, more than the fact he hadn't been able to escape the hole on his own, and even more than the realisation of what his mother was going to look like now she too was buried in the ground.

It filled him with a deep fear of losing Dean, and now Sam as well. The taller Winchester had been a stranger to him, but Ben liked Sam, and he finally accepted it wasn't going to be just him and Dean. Sam was a part of it as well. And losing either of them would mean Ben would be entirely alone.

They were all he had left, and they could be killed, like his mother had already been.

'Ben?' Dean questioned as he parked the Impala outside the inn and Ben got out without saying a word.

'I'm just tired.' Ben didn't look at his father-figure as he headed for the room, waiting for Sam to unlock the door.

Neither said much else to him that night. Ben showered, glad to wash away all the dirt and sweat from the graveyard, and climbed under the covers of his bed. He lay awake, staring up at the ceiling of their room, while Sam went for a shower and Dean checked the room was secure.

Ben didn't think it would be possible, but it only took him minutes to fall asleep. The physical exhaustion of digging the grave and being thrown around by a ghost took its toll, just as strongly as the emotional strain he felt in remembering his mother and the realisations of his idol's undeniable mortality.

* * *

><p>His slumber was restful, until the early hours of the morning when Ben jerked awake from a nightmare of Lonnie calling him a liar over and over. Exhaling to calm himself, and remembering it was just a dream, Ben looked over and saw Sam sitting at the table with his laptop. Dean was also up, though he looked to have unwillingly dragged himself from bed only minutes earlier.<p>

They were both dressed and were preparing to go out.

'Morning.' Sam was the first to notice Ben was awake. 'Sleep well?'

'I guess.' Ben sighed and got up. 'Are you going somewhere?'

'I was just about to wake you.' Dean said, then yawned. 'We're going for breakfast.'

'What time is it?' Ben wondered as he sat upright and looked around sleepily, not sure what he was expecting to see.

He was still accustomed to his old bed, in his former bedroom, and was used to seeing an alarm clock every morning to tell him what time it was. Lacking it now only reminded him how out of place his new life already was. He had to learn more than skills regarding the Supernatural, because there were different habits and routines he'd have to adjust to as well.

'Just after eight.' Dean answered.

Yawning, Ben got up and headed to the bathroom. He changed into a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned long-sleeved red shirt. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth, then stared at himself in the mirror until he was ready to leave the bathroom shortly afterwards.

Ben still hadn't said much, as he followed Sam and Dean outside to the Impala. He paused for a few seconds to appreciate the car. He'd seen it in the garage when Dean was staying with them, and he'd got to ride in it after he'd been rescued from the Changeling. Ben didn't know why, but the car itself was significant - as though it was a part of his journey and new life more than just being their primary means of transportation. He had nothing to go by, other than the familiarity it offered, yet Ben was sure he was going to like it even more over time.

He got into the back seat once again, since there was no chance of him sitting in either of the front seats, and looked out through the window on the brief drive to the Goldenrode cafe.

They sat inside near a large window adorned with decorative curtains on either side. Ben was seated across from Sam, with Dean diagonally to his right, and pretended to read the menu to decide what he wanted to eat. His mind was occupied with the night before, and was unable to focus on something as unimportant as what he wanted to eat for breakfast that morning. He'd seen his first spirit and had been the one to banish her, hopefully forever, but it wasn't the part that bothered him so much anymore.

Carefully eavesdropping on Sam and Dean, Ben knew he was going to be left alone in the room again. They discussed possible locations of the missing skull and hair, to make sure the job was completed. After the event of the previous night, Ben didn't mind a chance to lounge around and read a book for hours, except that wasn't what he planned on doing.

'Bacon and eggs.' Ben told the waitress when she asked for his order.

He placed the menu back on the table in front of him and sighed, turning to look directly to his left through the window at the people outside. They continued with their morning routines and ordinary lives, oblivious that they'd been saved from a vengeful spirit who had already killed a man named Alan Brass.

'How are you holding up?' Dean asked him.

The boy was yet to say anything since they'd headed home from the graveyard last night, and it worried him.

'I'm fine.' Ben answered, shrugging his shoulders to press the fact.

He'd been shocked and exhilarated by the experience, but Ben considered himself to be handling it rather well. He'd see worse, after all, when his mother had been possessed and then murdered. Compared to that, an angry ghost wasn't a very big deal once it was gone.

'You did good last night.' Sam added.

Ben turned away from the window to look at Sam with surprise, not expecting the praise from him or even considering that he had in fact done a good job. He thought he'd helped, but that was all. Ben realised he had done so much more, because without him things could have gotten a lot worse.

'Yeah.' Dean commented with slight humour. 'You made us look bad.'

'Thanks.' Ben smiled with relief.

He felt proud to hear their praise, since it came from two professional hunters he thought rather highly of. It was their job to hunt Supernatural things, to save people, and do the things they had the night before. For them to tell Ben he'd done a good job at something they did professionally, it meant a lot to him.

~ B ~

Conversations were short and far between while they ate their breakfast. Any moment when there was talking, it came from Ben. He'd spoken a bit about some things that happened in school and what he'd done on weekends, trying not to think about how it was all gone now. He'd never get to hear Max's latest fishing misadventures over lunch, or try to read Mrs Blight's handwriting during classes, or decide which movie to see with his mother on a Saturday afternoon. His old life was gone, but somehow it wasn't so bad to tell Dean and Sam about what it had been like.

Ben wasn't even sure why he wanted to tell them, but like an eulogy for the dead - telling stories was a tribute to the life he'd left behind.

When they finished eating and headed back to the inn, Ben had gone quiet again. Talking with Dean felt natural, but having Sam there as well was still a bit awkward. He'd hardly looked at him at all during breakfast, despite being in his direct line of sight. He'd tried, but Ben still regarded Sam as someone he didn't really know.

'You are not to leave the room, you hear me?' Dean cautioned sternly through the driver's window as he dropped Ben off. 'We'll be back in a few hours.'

'I know.' Ben rolled his eyes. 'I won't leave.' He promised and accepted the keys to the room.

He expected to be reminded to salt and lock the doors and windows, but no such words reached his ears. Looking over his shoulder as the Impala drove away, Ben was correct in guessing they were testing him. Salt didn't just completely disappear overnight, so most of the windows and the main door still had traces of it not completely erased by wind or movement. It wasn't a tremendous risk to not remind Ben and see if he would do it anyway, but the boy appreciated that there was still some risk, and they trusted him enough to try it.

Ben stepped inside the already recognisable room and felt unsure about being left there on his own for at least several hours. His mother had never done that, and with all the monsters he knew the world contained, Ben was surprised Sam and Dean would.

It was still strange to Ben, to think that salt could hold so much protection.

He went to Sam's bed and crouched onto the floor to pull out the bag from underneath. Getting out a canister of salt, Ben made sure the door and windows were properly salted in a strong line rather than scattered grains. Instinctively, he also checked the locks before he went to sit on his own bed with a heavy sigh.

Resting on his stomach, Ben reached to the floor where his suitcase sat open. He sorted through it to find a book his mother had given him over a year ago. He'd had no need for it then, but now it was going to be put to good use. He flipped through the blank writing pages of the journal, then glanced at Sam's bag where he'd left it sitting on the other bed. It was what inspired him to start his own hunting experience. He felt it had really started three years ago, yet he hadn't understood it as much back then.

Now there was nothing girlie about writing in a journal so he didn't forget key facts or experiences, because John Winchester had done it too. He'd been a serious hunter who'd lost someone to a monster and had been determined to learn all he could to stop it from killing again. Along the way, John had made it his mission to stop other evil he came across, broadening his skills and knowledge as he did so. Ben hadn't read enough in his limited time to know more, but the fact had been very comforting to know, though troubling as well. He hadn't thought of a journal like that before, as a scientific documentation written for the purpose of something to look back on when he needed information or a reminder.

John Winchester knew - and now Ben understood the truth behind a journal as well. He decided it would be the perfect way to begin.

Getting up, Ben went to the nearby table where he intended to start writing. He shoved aside some empty pizza boxes and sat down. He had the scraps of notes he'd made from his earlier read of the journal, but didn't dare to sneak a peek at the book a second time. On the first page of his less-impressive journal, Ben held his pen over it and wondered what to write. He hadn't had the time to read all of John's journal. He had gone over a few paragraphs about his general life regarding Sam and Dean (confirming he was their father, as Ben had assumed), but the eleven-year-old had focused on the other stuff he really needed to know.

The hunting stuff.

John had been much the same, from what Ben had noticed, when it came to the general opinions of writing in journals. And yet, as a hunter, it was essential to write everything down. Ben didn't want to, but he knew it meant he had to write about his mother. It was the event that had changed his entire life and situation, that had turned him from a semi-regular kid into a boy on the path to becoming a hunter. It was only fitting he started from that beginning, instead of three years ago or the previous night.

Leaning over his book as he wrote, Ben found it was easy to fill two pages once he started. He kept it simple and factual, as he made note of what happened to his mother and then the event of the night before. He added any points useful to hunting, such as the salting and burning of the bones, and anything he remembered about demons.

He added the notes he'd copied before, then leaned back to admire his progress so far. It wasn't a lot, when he saw how much was left of the book, but it was a confident start. To Ben, having the journal like John was what made him a hunter. Now he had his own hunting journal, he believe he was officially starting out as a hunter like John Winchester had, then Sam and Dean had.

He was going to stick by it too, so the next time he faced a demon...he would be ready.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were gone until sunset, though they called to check in several times throughout the day.<p>

Ben hadn't been left alone that long before, by anyone, and was glad Sam hadn't taken his laptop with him or Ben would have gotten very bored. It didn't make much sense to Ben, how Dean was so insistent on protecting him and keeping him away from the actual hunting stuff, only to basically abandon Ben at the inn on his own for long hours.

It hadn't been so bad at first, but after a while he got nervous and began to look forward to hearing from them.

When Sam and Dean returned with dinner, Ben was relieved to see them and realised he'd actually begun to miss Sam almost as much as Dean. He wasn't any less a stranger to Ben, but the boy had gotten used to having Sam around. The awkwardness he'd felt with Sam wasn't as strong or noticeable as before. Ben was glad they'd trusted him enough to stay in the room for the length of time they were away, especially after what happened before when he'd had snuck out.

'We found and took care of the doll.' Sam updated Ben, as they sat around the small table to eat. 'And we have a pretty good idea where the skull might be.'

Ben nodded, not sure what to say or if he was supposed to be glad or disappointed that their hunting trip would soon be over. He knew it was a good thing if they stopped the ghost once and for all, but Ben didn't want to go back to Bobby's yet. He was worried he'd miss valuable hunting experience or knowledge. Ben knew it would be getting his hopes up to assume he would get another chance like he had the night before at the graveyard.

And Bobby would be there.

Ben had nothing against the man, but he much preferred being surrounded by those he knew and could easily trust. He was getting there with Sam, but Ben thought so highly of Dean already and was rarely worried when he was around him.

Ben had hoped, now they were back, that he'd get to hear more about the hunt or generally hang out with them. He was out of luck, however, when they finished eating and Dean got up to leave again.

'Where are you going?' Ben jumped up.

'Someone's got to burn the skull.' Dean shrugged and grabbed his jacket from nearby. 'I won't be long. Sam's still here.'

Ben watched his father-figure walk out the door and sighed, thinking he may as well be stuck at Bobby's place because he barely got to see them anyway. Moving to sit at the table, Ben hung his head and frowned, annoyed that he couldn't help and was seemingly doomed to sitting around in boredom every day.

'Is it going to be like this every time?' Ben asked Sam, lifting his chin to look at the tall man seated across from him.

'No.' Sam shook his head. 'I hope not.'

'Why did Dean go? Couldn't you do it?' Ben asked moodily, unintentionally making Sam feel much less welcomed.

'Maybe.' Sam sighed. 'Dean offered first. He won't be gone long, Ben.'

'He's been gone all day.' Ben grumbled.

While the pair sat at the table, the wind outside increased and spread through the space underneath the door. The salt line swept to either side, breaking the protection it had formed. Sam was the first to notice the dramatic drop of temperature, while Ben stared at his fogging breath with wide eyes.

'What the-' Sam got up and looked around, his gaze falling on the blown-away salt. 'Damnit!' He muttered and headed for his bed where the duffel bag of weapons was resting atop it. He inhaled a sharp breath of surprise when Lonnie flickered into view in the middle of the room.

Her dark gaze of hatred was rested solely on Ben, who stared back at her with wide-eyes of alarm.

'Liar! Liar! Liar!' Lonnie hissed angrily and raised her clawed hands at the boy, just as she had at the graveyard the night before. Her focus was much more fixated, suggesting she now had a personal grudge against Ben beyond the fact he had burned her headless skeleton.

Sam hesitated only for a second at the ghost's words, realising Lonnie might have picked her next victim. They hadn't told Ben yet, but the spirit had killed at least three other people over the last five years, other than the recent murder of Alan Brass.

'Ben!'

Sam grabbed a shotgun loaded with rock salt from his bag and fired at the ghost. The boy had backed against a wall, staring helplessly as Lonnie vanished then reappeared to his right.

Sam tried to keep her at bay, but didn't want to fire the gun more than he had to - they were in an inn and it might raise too much attention. As he turned to find an alternative weapon against the spirit, Lonnie grabbed Sam and threw him across the room.

'Sam!' Ben panicked, watching the large man be tossed over the beds and against a wall as though he was nothing.

A crack in the wall suggested Sam hit it with quite an amount of impact, and it was enough to daze him. Ben faced Lonnie again as she moved closer, preparing to attack him. The boy was terrified. Salt couldn't protect him anymore and Dean wasn't around to save him this time. Not waiting on Sam, who was getting to his feet, Ben ducked Lonnie's grab and ran across the room. Reaching Sam's bed, Ben picked up the fallen shotgun and turned to aim it wildly around the room.

Lonnie was gone for a moment, then flickered in front of him.

'Liar! Liar! Liar!' She screeched.

Ben, without thinking or knowing exactly how, pulled the trigger of the shotgun and braced himself for the recoil. Lonnie dissipated with a yell, and Sam rejoined his side to grab an iron crowbar from his bag.

Ben sat nervously on the edge of Sam's bed with the shotgun on his lap, while Lonnie was kept at bay by Sam. It wasn't enough to get rid of her, and they each hoped Dean was making fast progress on finding the skull to burn it.

'Argh!' Ben cried out when the gun was hit from his hand and slid across the room.

He was shoved sideways off the bed and landed hard onto the floor. Lonnie crouched over him, pinning him down with her unnatural strength. For those ten seconds before Sam swung the crowbar through her, Ben and Lonnie stared at each other – one gaze with fear and the other murderous loathing.

'You okay?' Sam checked as Ben shakily sat up.

'I think so.' Ben winced, feeling a bit bruised.

Sam, not wasting time, snatched a bag of salt from his bag and quickly made a circle in the middle of the room. He grabbed Ben, who looked as though he wanted to sit down and not get up, and dragged him over to the circle. They stepped inside, and watched with anxious relief as Lonnie tried to get them, but couldn't.

'How long will it hold?' Ben wondered, remembering the salt under the door had failed them once before.

'Not long enough.' Sam said ominously.

'Pure iron, right?' Ben eyed the crowbar.

'Yeah.' Sam glanced at Ben and could not ignore the suspicion this time.

He knew the boy was aware of a lot more than he was letting on, and had an unknown source of information. He remembered a few moments at the graveyard, and how Ben had jumped into action without being told what to do. Sam had seen Dean's face, so he knew his brother hadn't been the one to tell Ben so much.

'Liar! Liar! Liar!' Lonnie declared, her gaze latched onto Ben, before she snarled with fury and smoke formed on her clothes. The ghost released a scream as she burst into flames and was gone, likely because Dean had finally found and burned the skull.

Glad it was finally over, Ben sat on the floor and exhaled a long breath of relief.

Sam huffed with annoyance and walked to his bag, tossing the crowbar back inside it. He went to the door and peered outside, checking no one had called the police or become alarmed by anything they may have heard. Everything seemed fine, as most of the nearby rooms were apparently empty, and all Sam could hear was a loud TV a little down the corridor. Thankful they didn't have to pack up and leave right away, Sam returned to the room and re-locked the door before fixing the salt lines.

He looked over at Ben, but didn't say anything.

The pair sat on their beds to wait for Dean, who showed up a short time later. Dean was smug as he entered the room and prepared to tell them what he'd done, yet paused at the sight around him. The room was a mess, and there was an occasional crack on the wall. Salt was smeared in various directions, and the silence from the other two made him worry.

'You two look awesome.' Dean commented sarcastically, dropping his bag on the middle bed. 'Something I should know?'

'Lonnie picked her new target.' Sam said indicating to Ben. 'The salt line was broken and she showed up. I'm guessing you found the skull?'

'Yeah, I burned it.' Dean exhaled and sat in the nearest seat, rubbing a hand over his face in regret. 'I knew bringing Ben was a bad idea.'

'No, it wasn't!' Ben insisted. 'And I'm fine, Dean.'

'You could have been killed!' Dean argued. 'As long as you're with us, you're in danger.' He glanced at Sam before Ben could retaliate. 'Why did she go after Ben?'

'I don't know.' Sam answered with a serious expression. 'She kept calling him a liar.'

'Oh, that's just great.' Dean muttered and frowned at Ben. 'What did you do?'

'Nothing.' Ben matched the expression in a way Sam thought was eerily similar.

'You must have lied about something big enough to get her attention.' Dean stated.

'And how did you know pure iron would get rid of a ghost?' Sam added, also watching Ben closely.

'You told me.' Ben lied, looking shiftily at Dean.

'Nice try, kiddo.' Dean said bitterly. 'The truth, this time.'

'Who cares?' Ben growled. 'So what if I know? It helps, and I want to know how to fight these things like you do. Lonnie's gone now, what's the big deal?'

'The big deal is, Ben, that you lied to us.' Dean growled. 'Either you tell us what you're hiding or you're going straight back to Bobby's right now.'

Ben winced and fell quiet, weighing his options as he knew from Dean's face and tone that he was very serious in his threat. Sighing with defeat, Ben hung his head and knew there was no avoiding it any longer.

'I couldn't help it.' Ben confessed. 'I was getting the salt, like Sam told me to the other day. I saw your dad's journal and I swear I just had a peek!'

'Damnit, Ben!' Dean turned away, pacing the room to try and calm himself.

'I told you not to touch anything else.' Sam wasn't happy it had been his instruction the boy had so bluntly disobeyed. He also felt he should have known better, leaving the temptation there for the eleven-year-old and expecting him not to touch it.

'That's it.' Dean decided. 'We're leaving. You are not coming on another hunting trip. You will not become a hunter, Ben!'

'Don't I get a vote?' Ben jumped up.

'No!' Dean returned angrily.

'I'm a part of this now!' Ben continued, refusing to give up. 'A hunter or not, I'm a part of this and I need to be prepared. My mum was killed by a demon and there's no going back from that.'

He didn't like the look he was getting from Dean, but somehow Ben knew this would be his one and only chance to make them change their minds. His emotions and thoughts spilled into his voice, and he wasn't even fully aware of what he said as Ben told them why he had to join them and why it was so important to him.

'You can still have a semi-normal life, Ben.' Dean said adamantly. 'You can go to school, become whatever you want. As a hunter, there is only the one road and you can't turn back. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I am not going to get in the way of that.'

'How can I go to school?' Ben snapped, getting frustrated now. 'How can I do that and pretend I'm not different, that I don't know what's really going on? I want to be a hunter, Dean. I want to stop monsters and save people. Yeah, it's dangerous and I could die, but what happens if you die?' He stared at Dean fiercely.

'I'll be alone and I won't know what to do. Your dad taught you, and now I want to learn too.' Ben said. 'You can stand here and be a dick about it, but the truth is that you can't pretend I'm not involved already, or that there's really a choice. I'm going to be a part of this life one way or another.'

He paused and fixed Dean with tear-brimmed eyes, in thought of his mother and what had happened.

'Or am I supposed to pretend it wasn't a demon who had killed my mother? Who had possessed her and murdered her while I did nothing about it? How can I pretend to be normal after that?'

'No.' Dean said again, looking away guiltily.

He refused to raise Ben as his father had raised him and Sam. The constant moving around and being on lock-down was one thing, but the way they'd lived in fear of the next shadow and being trained like soldiers when they should have been playing outside like regular kids...Dean could not stand the thought of taking a future away from someone else.

He was convinced he was saving Ben by keeping him out of the life, regardless of the truth in the boy's words about already being involved. Dean wasn't going to let that go so easily, not without solid proof that it was too late, and it wasn't going to come from Ben. Dean constantly told himself the boy had no idea what he was talking about and didn't realise how dark the life of a hunter really was.

'Dean-' Sam tried to comment. He agreed with Ben, and even if he didn't like it there really wasn't many other ways for Ben to be around them and not become a hunter if he was so determined to be one.

'Shut up, Sam!' Dean snapped. 'I said, no.'

He thought the topic was closed when both Sam and Ben fell quiet. Dean was expecting them to be mad at him for at least a few days afterwards, but he would deal with it if it meant keeping Ben safe. They'd leave Hastings in the morning and Dean would work out what to do then.

However, despite the later hours of the night, there was a knock at the door.

'Jesus, I hope no one heard the gunfire.' Sam winced.

Dean, cautious in case it was a reason to be alarmed, went to the door and carefully opened it to peer outside. He smirked and opened the door to reveal a tanned woman dressed in cargo pants and a torn blue tank top.

'Mora.' Dean greeted her, recognising the woman as a hunter he'd bumped into from time to time.

'Dean Winchester.' She nodded. 'I'm surprise you didn't splash holy water in my face this time.'

'I heard you were in the area.' Dean shrugged.

'Yeah, well.' Mora sighed. 'I've got my own crap to deal with, but I saw the Imapala at the graveyard last night and I figured you're working the case? Alan Brass' murder?'

'Way ahead of you.' Dean gloated. 'We already took care of the bitch.'

'You don't waste any time.' Mora rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder. 'Hey, Sam.'

'Hi, Mora.' Sam nodded, though he didn't know her as well as Dean did.

'Nice to see you, boys.' Mora said, stepping into the room and allowed Dean to pass her in act of shutting the door. Her gaze fell on Ben, and instantly her friendliness vanished.

'It's not what you think.' Dean said quickly.

'What else can it be?' Mora turned to him with strong disapproval. 'Dragging a kid into the life? What were you thinking?'

'He is not going to be a hunter.' Dean said firmly.

'His mother was killed by a demon.' Sam provided, when Mora looked at Dean oddly. 'We didn't bring him into this – the loss of his mother did.'

'Oh.' Mora went quiet for a moment, then looked over at Ben again.

He glanced away, still feeling annoyed with Dean and didn't know if he should greet the stranger or not.

'My mother raised me in the life.' Mora sighed. She went to sit at the table, and her words made Ben more interested in her. 'I was ten when my father was killed by a werewolf. I hated my mother for it for a long time, and I think I even ran away a few times when I was sixteen.'

'I can relate.' Sam muttered.

'Years later my mother was killed.' Mora continued, staring into space as she thought on those memories and how the current situation reminded her of them. She'd expected to catch up with the Winchesters and then return to her job, since she was only meant to be passing through, but Mora had noticed the denial in Dean's gaze.

She knew what she had to say, and what he needed to hear.

'I was left with little idea and experience in how to avenge my mother or protect myself. The creature was after me as well, because I showed up at the wrong time and place.' Mora scoffed. 'Typical. But I learned the hard way.' She looked firmly at Dean. 'My mother was right, and I didn't listen. No kid should ever be a hunter, I stand by that. But, Dean...' She walked to stand right in front of him, forcing him to meet her eyes.

'Every kid in the life should be prepared.'

'What are you saying?' Dean growled, wishing everyone would see the big picture. Ben had a chance, and they were all telling him to throw it away.

'I'm saying, what happens if the kid is by himself and something goes wrong? He has to know how to handle it.' Mora nodded. 'I can see Sam knows it too. You're not listening to him, are you?'

'Am I the only one here who wants Ben to have a future?' Dean was borderline enraged. 'One that doesn't involve chasing monsters that want to kill him, forever?'

'If you want him to have a chance at a life he can actually fit into and be a part of, to have the future you want for him...' Mora paused harshly. 'Give him up.'

'No!' Ben objected. 'Please, don't.'

Dean didn't answer.

He stared at Mora and hated her words, realising maybe there was no way he could keep Ben around and protect him without bringing the boy into the hunting life as well. It just didn't seem realistic, but giving him up for adoption was an option that terrified him. Dean didn't want either, and yet Mora's point got across loud and clear.

'We need to catch up more.' Mora sighed. 'But I've got a rougarou an hour away to hunt, so I think I better get going. Think about what I said, and don't be a stranger.' She winked.

Waving to the group, Mora left the room and headed back to her car. It was rather abrupt to come and go, offering only a bit of advice, but she felt uncomfortable about staying once she knew there was a kid whose future was in question. It reminded her too much of her life and her mother, so Mora had to get out immediately and keep her mind focused on the job at hand.

'He has to be prepared, Dean.' Sam said firmly. 'Mora's right. And if you won't teach Ben, then I will. Make a choice, Dean. You can't have it both ways.' Sam gave him the ultimatum and gave Ben a look to keep him quiet.

It was up to Dean now.

Dean stared at the salt-sprinkled floor at his feet and felt very conflicted. He thought of Lisa and his promise to do what was best for Ben. Sam said he couldn't have both, but Dean wanted nothing more than to watch over Ben and yet keep him from turning into a hunter. It was more than tracking monsters - it was about killing them and seeing fear or death in every shadow. It was a life of being cursed and in constant danger. Ben would have nightmares, though Dean suspected the boy already was having them about the demons who had killed Lisa. He was a kid, and Dean didn't think it was a choice Ben could properly make yet or so soon after his mother's death.

Dean wished he could convince himself Ben didn't understand what he was asking, or that the boy was still relatively untouched by the evil they sought to destroy.

Sam, Bobby, Mora, and even Ben...they were all right, but Dean refused to accept it until he knew there was no way around it. He'd told his brother he didn't want to know the truth, about Ben's heritage, but it could be the key to his decision. Dean didn't think he could ever made a choice, like the one Sam had given him, yet there might be a way to have the choice made for him. Except he wasn't willing to find out, because Dean didn't think he could handle it either way.

'Hello, Dean.' Castiel said, standing suddenly by the door with a casually observant appearance.

'Whoa!' Ben jumped back in alarm.

'It's okay.' Sam provided. 'It's just Castiel. He's uh, an angel.'

'Hello, Sam.' Castiel added. 'Ben.' He greeted them and looked over to Dean again. 'I have come to tell you it is done.'

'What?' Dean frowned, wishing people would stop popping up when he was trying to make an incredibly hard decision. He was tired and not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

'The one who has done great service.' Castiel reminded him. 'The person will be joining you soon.' He said and turned to leave.

'Wait!' Dean called out, thinking their fallen angel was the only one who would have the answer he regretted the desire to know. He didn't care for what Castiel was saying about someone being returned, because Dean had more important things on his mind than trying to sort through angel gibberish.

'Yes?' Castiel wondered.

'I have a question to ask you.' Dean decided, glancing nervously at Ben before he continued.

Sam noticed the look and while Ben was confused, Sam braced himself for what he suspected Dean might be preparing to find out.

'This is a joke, right?' Ben spoke during the momentary silence and stared at Castiel with disbelief, thinking he looked nothing like an angel.

No one answered him, and he fell quiet again in anticipation of what was going on.

'You seem conflicted, Dean.' Castiel noticed.

'I need to know.' Dean said in a bravado tone, wanting to get it out before he changed his mind. 'I have a decision to make, regarding Ben. It's the hardest choice I may ever have to make, so I need all the facts. I need to know if he's a Winchester.'

While Ben gasped and Sam looked away with emotion, Castiel remained calm as if he had expected Dean's questioning. He looked over at Ben as though the answer would come to him from a mere glance.

Dean had an irritating suspicion that the angel has been aware of the truth for a long time.

'You both share the blood bond that exists between a father and son.' Castiel confirmed. 'Ben is your child.'

As the angel left, the others in the room fell into a shocked silence. Sam and Ben had overheard the soft words clearly and were both stunned regardless of having suspected or hoped for it.

Dean sank into a chair and his face paled, realising his decision was indeed made for him as he would never give up his own flesh and blood. There was no escape, if Ben was a Winchester, and he almost regretting finding out the truth.

'I...' Sam tried to work out something to say, but nothing came to him.

'I knew it.' Ben uttered, feeling a swirl of emotions course through him in the discovery that he finally had a father.

A real dad.

And it was Dean, who Ben had always imagined would be the person his dad was like, and had even spent the last year wishing Dean was. Not that he thought it had mattered, since Dean had been his father-figure for the time anyway.

'Fine.' Dean gasped out. 'Ben will be trained.' He said, his firm expression focused on the floor as his voice was heavy with emotion. 'He will be prepared, but not to hunt. We'll do this on my terms, not yours.' He said to both of the others, his mind still reeling like a fish caught in a backwards current.

Ben was glad, but being trained as a hunter was the last thing he could think about at that moment. He had a father, after living through most of his childhood without one. He'd been envious of his classmates who went on camping or fishing trips during weekends, or the dedication they placed into the things they'd made for Father's day while Ben read a book in the corner of the classroom. Before his mother had died, she'd said Dean might be his dad but she wasn't sure.

Ben had still clung to it, wishing so much that Dean was. And now, it was true.

'Pack your crap.' Dean stood. 'We're leaving.' He announced and walked out of the room to get a moment to himself.

Sam exhaled a long breath and didn't move.

He slowly looked over at Ben, the truth settling in that he wasn't just a boy Dean cared about anymore – Ben was the youngest member of the Winchester family. He was Dean's son, and Sam's nephew. Ben was the grandson of Mary and John Winchester. He was the heir to long generations of Supernatural hunters, leading back as far as 1920 when the Campbells were killing vampires on the Mayflower, and even further. It was more than in his blood to be the same, and it put a new perspective on Sam's own fate as a hunter.

There really was no escape.

Sam wanted to make a bigger effort to get to know the boy, but the news was still recent and neither he nor Ben were sure how to react. Sighing, Sam got up and began to pack. Ben watched him, then moved to do the same.

~ B ~

Once they were ready to leave and had checked out of their room, the three of them got into the Impala and Dean started the engine without a word.

It was an awkward journey, and while it was late at night, no one felt very tired as they continued on the road for three hours. Dean then pulled into a roadside motel and booked them a cheap room, still without uttering a word to Sam or Ben.

They got settled in the small room and Ben headed to bed as soon as possible. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to get some sleep, but doubted he would ever sleep again with what was going through his mind.

Sam, watching his brother carefully, also got into bed yet made no effort to sleep.

'You can't avoid it, Dean.' Sam said.

'I'm not.' Dean frowned at him. 'I'm...processing.'

'Don't strain yourself.' Sam joked, laying down to rest his head on the pillow. 'You know this means there's no way out for Ben, right? He's one of us, Dean. He's a Winchester.'

Dean glared at his brother and got into bed, resisting the urge to drink until he passed out. He, much like Ben, took a while to get any actual sleep.

* * *

><p>After breakfast at a local cafe, and another two hours of driving, the Impala drove up Bobby's driveway and parked nearby the house.<p>

Dean had heard the full details of the night Lonnie had showed up to attack Ben, and was not pleased to hear the boy had instinctively grabbed the shotgun and fired it. His choice was made, however, because Sam's words rung in his head all morning: Ben was a Winchester.

'Well ain't you lot a bag of smiles.' Bobby stated sarcastically as they walked into his house with a serious air of silence.

'Yeah.' Sam sighed. 'Cass uh, just gave us some news.'

'I'm guessing it ain't good?' Bobby looked from Sam to Dean, who each wore the tired expressions of being lost in their thoughts. He glanced at Ben and thought the boy seemed almost nervous, yet somehow calmer than he'd been when they'd left.

'No, it is.' Sam said, which caused Ben to look at him quickly. 'It's just...a lot to take in.'

'Are you gonna keep me in suspense or spit it out?' Bobby grumbled.

'Ben's my son.' Dean spoke. 'For real. Cass confirmed we share a blood bond of a father and son.' He said a bit sarcastically, not pleased with the way Castiel had phrased it.

He was uncomfortable about the news, because it was such a huge responsibility resting on his shoulders, but Dean wasn't exactly unhappy about it. Sam had always been the one who wanted a normal life, to have the freedom to be what he wanted to without constant death and danger surrounding him. Dean, however, wanted a very specific part of a normal life: a family. In fact, he barely cared if he had anything normal except for that.

But of course, there was nothing normal about being a Winchester.

Bobby was quiet for a very short time, not looking as surprised by the news as the others had been. He'd noticed things about the eleven-year-old that had stood out in his mind when he remembered Dean as a kid. Bobby hadn't asked or pushed, but he had suspected Dean might be Ben's real father. With the situation, it hadn't really mattered if the boy was blood or not because either way he was family to them, and they were all Ben had left.

Bobby could tell it meant something to Dean, though. Dean had cared about Ben already and treated him as a sort-of son without needing to know the truth, but Castiel's words meant there was no turning back for Ben.

And so, the topic of the boy's future was once again brought into questioning.

After giving Ben a nod of what he hoped translated into acceptance and official welcoming, Bobby turned to Dean, fixing a serious expression on his face.

'Yeah.' Dean nodded without having to hear the question. 'Ben's got a lot to learn. But mark my words, he will not be a hunter. You hear me?'

'Uh...' Sam tried to stop it, but it was beyond his prevention.

Once Dean had said those words, Bobby rebutted them.

The pair began to argue over how much Ben will be learning and doing in regards to their life as hunters of the Supernatural. Sighing, Sam glanced over at Ben and felt sympathetic for the boy. Ben looked so unsure and awkward, not knowing what to do or if he should be worried by the way Dean and Bobby turned on at each other like a pack of vocal hounds.

'Come on.' Sam lightly grasped Ben's shoulder to steer him outside, trying to get him away from the loud discussion taking place in the book-formed living room.

Ben was relieved by Sam's intervention. He dropped his suitcase by the door and allowed himself to be directed outside towards the backyard. Looking around at the nearby scenery and rusted car parts, Ben wondered what Sam had in mind or if he hadn't thought that far ahead.

'Don't worry, they'll sort themselves out.' Sam assured the boy, his nephew. 'Ben. I wanted to make sure you understand what this means. Being a hunter is for life, where your family is all you really have to count on. Once you start this, there's no end.'

'I know.' Ben said anxiously. 'I want to do what you do. I know it can suck, and I know it's going be really bad, but I can't know what's going on and do nothing about it. Not after what happened to...'

Sam nodded and looked away, knowing what Ben was referring to but couldn't say. He thought the boy was coping very well, considering what had happened with the demons and Lisa, but suspected even Ben hadn't fully come into terms with it yet.

'Dean and I, we lost our mother to a demon as well.' Sam shared, not sure if he should refer to his brother as anything else, since he was officially named as Ben's father. 'It's why our dad became a hunter. Our mum was a hunter long before that, but he never knew because she left the life to be with him. Her whole family were hunters. It's in your blood.'

'Then you know I have to do this.' Ben insisted, hoping Sam was truly on his side.

'Have to?' Sam frowned. 'No. But if this is really what you want, Ben...'

'It is.' Ben nodded. 'I can do this.'

'I believe you.' Sam nodded. 'You have to know...after my mum died and dad got pulled into this life to hunt down what killed her, I had to watch dad's obsession to kill it take over. Everything was about that demon, even before he knew it was a demon.'

'Did he kill it?' Ben asked, thinking of his own determination to one day face the demon who had taken his mother from him, and give it what it deserved.

'No.' Sam shook his head. 'He died trying. Dean was the one to kill it.'

'How did he die?' Ben wanted to know.

He'd read the journal of John Winchester, and now the man he'd looked to for information was his grandfather – the inspirational family member he'd never known. With the new layers added to the complexity of John Winchester, Ben was very curious.

'The demon killed him.' Sam said, not sure if he should give too many details. Ben may have seen a lot for his age and would be seeing a lot more he probably shouldn't, but he was still a kid.

'How?' Ben asked again. 'Wasn't he fast enough? Strong enough?'

'No, nothing like that.' Sam frowned. 'He was...our dad was the best. Some monsters, like demons, they don't always win with speed or strength. But that's not the point here, Ben. He lost sight of what really mattered.'

Ben fell quiet again as Sam stood over him, and wondered what his uncle was trying to say, because it was clear there was something significant about the conversation and what Sam was sharing with him.

'I promise I won't let that happen again.' Sam insisted firmly, his eyes showing his pure determination to stand strong to his words. 'Dean and I will not make the same mistakes our dad did. There's no turning back from his life, but I swear to you, Ben...I swear, if you ever want to do something normal like attending a sport event or go off to college, I will do everything in my power to make it happen.'

'Thanks.' Ben wasn't expecting to be as emotional by the promise as he was.

He could tell Sam had wanted those things before and hadn't really got them. He'd missed out on something in his life, probably more than he was letting on, and Sam wasn't going to let the same fate fall to Ben. Honestly, he was still eleven and Ben didn't want hunting to take up every single moment of his life. He did still want to do normal things like go to the movies or make friends at school. Yet Sam had promised a lot more in that moment, as though he was assuring Ben that no matter what happened he was on his side.

It was the support of his own free will that Ben had sought, and he'd gotten it not in his father Dean, but his uncle Sam.

'We're going to do this right.' Sam added. 'Maybe you can break the family curse.'

'I hope so.' Ben answered, though he wasn't entirely sure what curse was being mentioned or how bad it was. 'When can I start?'

Sam chuckled at the eagerness, which for a moment reflected Dean perfectly.

'Alright.' Sam shook his head with amusement. 'So, pure salt and iron are absolute essentials.' He started teaching right away. 'Do you know any Latin?'

'Uh, sure.' Ben muttered. 'I know as much Latin as I do French.'

'You speak French?'

'No.' Ben said with a deadpan expression.

He was not looking forward to learning a new language on top of everything else.

'What's Latin for?'

'Exorcisms, mostly.' Sam rolled his eyes at the boy's attitude, though he suspected he was currently getting the tamer version. 'You'll also be doing a lot of running, to keep in fighting shape. And some Martial Arts.'

'To run away or chase something?' Ben crossed his arms, since running wasn't his most favourite thing either. Sure, he played sports at school, but track running was something he certainly avoided.

'Either.' Sam stated. 'Whichever we tell you to do.'

'Yeah, like Dean will ever let me chase something.' Ben grumbled with no confidence in Dean ever letting him properly become a hunter, though he hoped Sam and Bobby could team up on him and change his father's mind.

'One thing at a time.' Sam remarked. 'And of course, then there's everything else. What to hunt, where to find it, how to find it, what kills it, and how not to get killed by it. Are you sure you still want to do this?'

'No, I changed my mind.' Ben said sarcastically. 'I'm going to sit on the couch and read a bible all day.'

'Funny guy, huh?' Sam narrowed his eyes. 'This is serious, Ben.'

'I know.' Ben exhaled. 'I just don't want to learn all of this and not be able to use it, Uncle Sam.'

'Dean and I had years of training before our dad ever...' Sam paused and realised what Ben had called him. A proud smile formed on his face, and he cut the boy a bit of slack because of it. 'Like I said, one thing at a time.'

'Smartass.' Dean muttered to himself as he watched Ben, though his tone had a hint of amusement in it.

He had his arms crossed over his chest where he leaned his shoulder against the frame of the doorway, watching the pair as they discussed iron, salt, silver bullets, and holy water. His mind still spun with the truth about Ben, and buzzed after storming out on Bobby in mid-argument. He was just close enough to work out what they were saying, and now the truth was out in the open, Dean had no doubt Ben was indeed his son. Additionally, Ben also showed every sign of being a Winchester, which Dean kept repeating in his mind.

John Winchester may have been a Marine-turned-hunter, but Sam and Dean's skills as hunters and the instincts for the job ran much deeper than just the lessons from their childhood. Mary's parents, grandparents, and ancestors were all hunters. Being a hunter was in their DNA, and no matter how much Dean wished he could deny it – there was no way Ben couldn't end up the same for as long as he travelled around with them. One day, it will happen, and Dean knew it wasn't going to be on his terms, but Ben's.

The boy wasn't going to let it go, which ironically reminded Dean of himself when he'd been a kid.

Even so, no matter what happened from then onwards, Dean was as convinced in Sam's words as his brother was. They were going to do this differently, and do it right. They were not going to turn into what John Winchester had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Don't forget, John has been revived and is out there somewhere. He will be officially brought into the story in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please take a moment to send me some feedback on anything at all. I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
